Close
by Emmy1512
Summary: Alice's philosophy? "No one gets close, I don't get hurt"... What happens when she starts at her new school in Forks, and the cute Jasper takes a liking to her, determined to get close? IT GETS HAPPIER I PROMISE - Characters belong to Meyer - AU/AH
1. Introduction

**A/N Thank you to my beta, Staysa, for helping me find the obvious mistakes! :p**

It was dark as I tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to wake everyone. Although being quiet and graceful as I moved was not normally a challenge for me, it seemed to be tonight as my overly caffeined mind worked overtime, taking its toll on my usually quick reflexes. I know it's stupid to drink so much coffee the night before school started, but I didn't want to sleep. I didn't want to look approachable tomorrow. I didn't want my first day at a new school to make me popular; I just wanted to blend in. No one gets close, I don't get hurt. That had always been my philosophy, ever since… well let's just leave it at always. Dad left me years ago, there's no reason he should exist now. I'll just always remember not to get close, and most importantly, not to get hurt.

My house wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. 5 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a reasonably big lounge room, which I just stepped into.

It wasn't until I turned on the light that I realised someone else was already in the room. I tried to stop myself from gasping as I saw my dad standing in the corner near the bookshelf.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to whisper.

"Not like you to be up this late Ally..." He said as he turned around calmly, with a framed picture of me when I was 7 in my ballet costume in his hand. It was taken the day before he left. "It's been a long time" he snarled "ten years to the day"

I hadn't forgotten. Ten years to the day that I told my mother I'd seen him cheating on her. Of course I'd never told her the monstrous things he'd done to me. I'd never be able to give myself completely to a man because of him.

I didn't see it coming, his hand swung, the picture frame striking the side of my head. I fell to my knees as the pain rippled through my body.

"I'm going to teach you what happens to little girls who lie Ally." I really wished he wouldn't use my old nickname as he pulled my small pyjama pants from my body . I wasn't Ally anymore.

"It wasn't a lie" I managed to hiss as I felt the familiar excruciating pain between my legs. I knew from experience better than to scream out. I'd just get hit harder. I felt his hand pull my hair to turn my head so I faced him. His eyes were black. I knew if I struggled it'd be worse, so I stayed still.

Suddenly he pulled away from me, getting up and walking out the door, hissing "remember little girls who tell lies get punished Ally" before he closed it behind him. I was left lying there for only a second before I jumped up trying to right everything in the room. Suddenly I heard the rain outside, and all my emotions came over me, I crumbled to the floor as my chest heaved with my sobs.

"Alice, sweetie what's wrong?" I heard from the doorway, before Bella, my adopted sister ran to my side.

"It's nothing, just hormones, you know how I get" I replied meekly hoping she didn't see the blood beneath my hair. She giggled slightly as she commented on my PMS. "Well come on, we only have a few more hours before school anyway, I'm making hot chocolate, want one?"

"Um, I'm just going to have a shower first but sure"

**A/N. So this is my first story. Tell me if you want me to keep going. Also I appreciate constructive criticism but any abusive reviews will be deleted/reported. ******** thanks you all!**


	2. First Meeting

**A/N Ok so here's the second chapter. I hope you like it! :D**

**Jasper's POV**

I hopped out of my car slowly as I surveyed the school I had attended since I started high school. _This place never changes_ I thought to myself.

"Jasper!" I looked up just as my best mate, Edward, threw a football at my head. I caught it smoothly on the full (as always) and started walking toward Edward. A slap on the back told me Emmett, my brother, had just joined me. "Rose! Babe!" he yelled as he ran off to greet his girlfriend of six months as she stepped out of her convertible red Mercedes.

I turned around just in time to see a girl with short hair poking in all directions step out of a '75 VW Beetle. The girl couldn't have been taller than 5 feet and was wearing stylish tight fitting jeans with a long suede jacket and boots that made her look about 3 inches taller than she actually was. She must've been new because I'd never seen her before, and I could name every girl in the school, even the "unpopular" ones, and I most definitely would've noticed this girl before. She was beautiful, and seemed to resemble a pixie. There was something about her, and it made me want to talk to her more than anyone else, so turning away from Edward, I ran toward her, catching up, I jumped in front of her. "Hi! I'm Jasper" I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

She took a few seconds to reply, as she slowly lifted her head so she could see my face. She raised one eyebrow, simply saying "hi" before stepping around me. _Ok…so that's not the reaction I usually get from girls… strange…_

I tried again, "you new here?" she stopped walking and slowly turned toward me. "Yep" she replied as if to say "duh, now would you stop following me?" she looked pained, as if something was physically hurting her. She wasn't smiling, and I desperately wanted to change that. I felt drawn to her and I couldn't explain it.

_Jeez, Jasper! You just met the girl!_ I mentally scolded myself. I decided to leave it for now and try to talk to her at lunch, so I just shrugged my shoulders smiling lazily at her and I turned to walk away.

**Alice's POV**

I pulled into the school car park in my beat up beetle hoping to god that my car didn't choose this moment to backfire. Thankfully it didn't. I stepped out of my car glancing around to see if Bella was here yet. Nope. Her '53 Chevy was nowhere to be seen. Avoiding the eye of everyone around me, I started to walk toward the front office with my head down. Unfortunately I was stopped dead in my tracks as someone jumped in front of me. I was about to ask what their problem was when they said a little too quickly "Hi! I'm Jasper" I looked up slowly to meet a pair of sky blue eyes and the most perfect blond locks I've ever seen. Of course the cute boy would decide to talk to me when I didn't want to be talked to.

"Hi" I replied trying to sound as bitchy as I could. He seemed perplexed as I stepped around him and continued walking. He didn't seem like the type who was usually ignored by girls, so that could explain it. I could hear his footsteps besides me before he asked "you new here?" I wanted to say "well nuh duh" instead I opted for an annoyed "yes" hoping he'd get the point as walk away.

He simply looked at me in a resigned fashion and my smiled lazily. _Oh god, the smile made my heart skip a beat, he looks so perfect… SNAP OUT OF IT ALICE_. When I came back to reality he was walking away.

My resolve to not get close to anyone would be difficult if he decided to keep talking to me… there was something about him that made me want to open up to him and tell him everything. But I knew that wasn't an option. I simply couldn't get hurt that way again, so I just kept walking to the office instead of chasing after him, like I stupidly wanted to.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

My first few classes went slowly, people looked, but no one talked to me, in fact one girl, Lauren, seemed to hate me already, which I was actually glad about, because even if I wanted people to be friends with me here, I would stay away from her. She was bitchy and always following Jasper around, clinging to his arm and he seemed to like it. I suppose that's a good thing, the less chance of him talking to me again the better.

I walked into the cafeteria at lunch looking around for an empty table, no such luck. Bella was sitting with a group of girls talking about something that was making her look awkward, and I tried not to imagine what that was.

There was the table of cheerleaders, next to the table of…Jasper…my heart skipped a beat and I scolded myself as I glanced at who else was at the table. Lauren of course, a bulky muscled guy with short hair, and a tall handsome one, that seemed to be looking elsewhere. I followed his gaze to… Bella? I noted that to ask her about later…

Bella was my one exception to my resolve to stay away from people, she had been there when he left, and she'd seen everything. Of course she didn't know about what my father had down to me, but that she and I shared a room, not out of necessity, but because she liked the company at night. She was as scared that he would return as I was. That is the main reason I didn't tell her he was there last night. She wouldn't sleep for weeks.

I saw Jasper looking at me, so quickly I turned around and went to sit outside and eat my apple on the grass of the football field. I found a quiet spot on the oval. I pulled out my copy of Romeo and Juliet that we'd been told to read by the end of the week. I knew it off-by-heart, but I still found something new every time I read it.

I was reading for only a few minutes before I saw a pair of converse clad feet standing in front of me. Probably a size ten I noted. Looking up, I saw Jasper standing in front of me.

"Avoiding me?" He joked.

"Yep" I said all too seriously, slinging my bag over my shoulder getting up and starting to walk away. He grabbed me by the arm and looked into my eyes, there I saw confusion, and possibly pain, but I couldn't be sure.

"Why? Did I do something?"

_Yep there was definitely pain there._

"No…I just…I…" I couldn't finish my sentence and I ran. I ran to the car park, got in my car, and of course my car didn't start. _Off all the days! Fucking stupid piece of shit car!_

I heard him come up behind me. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't know what I did, but I'll leave you alone ok?" he said bitterly. I guess I was wrong about the pain.

**A/N So, tell me what you think. :D I tried to put a little more detail in this chapter.**


	3. Chemistry

**A/N So here's the third chapter. i am on holiday's at the moment. So if i don't get another chapter up for a few days please forgive me, but I promise it wont be more than a few days if you guys review!!! :p**

I had no idea what her problem was. I'd barely said 5 words to her, so I doubt very much that I'd managed to offend her already. I know that I'd told her I would stay away from her, but that didn't make it any easier to do. Especially when we were partnered in Chemistry after lunch.

We were given different substances to mix and then write the REDOX equation to each based on the reactions we observed. I didn't get it.

"Ugh" I groaned to myself as I stared blankly at the start of an equation.

"It's not that hard" I heard. I looked up from my book to see Alice looking at me. God I hoped I didn't seem stupid to her. I was really good in all subjects apart from Chemistry. I was normally a straight A sudent.

"Explain?" I begged her.

"Well… I'm not going to give you the answer, but I'll give you a clue, how about that?"

"That sounds fantastic. I have to learn how to do these on my own eventually I guess"

"Just remember, OIL RIG"

"Huh?" I stared at her blankly. What on earth was that supposed to mean?

"Oxidation is loss, Reduction is gain. It means that if the substance is oxidized in the reaction, it gains losses electrons…however, if it is reduced, it gains them"

"Ok, that makes sense." And I quickly scribbled down an answer. ""So…why are you talking to me now?"

"You needed help. I would've been a bitch if I hadn't helped. You are my lab partner after all."

_Ok so she wasn't being unfriendly, doesn't mean she likes you though Jazz. It just means hat she doesn't absolutely hate you._ Still, that thought didn't stop my heart from jumping around erratically like I was 14 again.

**Alice's POV**

_I'm going well at ignoring him, he'd said he would stay away from me, and as much as his words stung, oh who am I kidding? They'd burnt like nothing else, it felt like I was going to die. How can I be this fucking attached to someone after 1 day? I don't even know his last name…_

"Whitlock, you're with Brandon" I was snapped out of my thoughts as my Chemistry teacher assigned our partners. I looked around for someone looking for their partner, and sure as day, there was Jasper walking toward me. Fuck. Well at least now I knew his last name. That solves one problem. Of course, as is my luck, it creates a thousand more.

_Well I guess I can talk to him in Chemistry without getting close. As long as it's only about Chemistry._

We started out lab prac and I was flying through the answers. It was Organic Chemistry, a subject I knew enough about I could probably teach it better than the teacher they had assigned because there was no one else in this stupid tiny little town that knew what an ion was, let alone knew anything about Organic Chem.

I glanced over at Jasper as I heard him groan. He'd barely started the first question. I decided it probably wouldn't hurt to help him. I mean that's what I'd do with anyone else right? Well, ok probably not, but oh well. It looked like he really needed my help, and I was his lab partner.

"It's not that hard" I said. I'll see if he asks for my help first. Maybe he was just bored.

"Explain?" came his reply. _Shit. Of course. I shouldn't fucking press my luck. God fucking damn it._

"Well…" I hesitated. Could I actually have a normal conversation with someone other than bella after all these years? Ok well it wasn't really a conversation, and I knew enough about the subject to just ramble, so here goes nothing…

"Well… I'm not going to give you the answer, but I'll give you a clue, how about that?"

"That sounds fantastic. I have to learn how to do these on my own eventually I guess"

"Just remember, OIL RIG"

"Huh?" He stared at me in confusion. Seriously, had they not taught them the basics in this stupid little town?

"Oxidation is loss, Reduction is gain. It means that if the substance is oxidized in the reaction, it gains losses electrons…however, if it is reduced, it gains them"

"Ok, that makes sense." He started work again before he asked ""So…why are you talking to me now?"

"You needed help. I would've been a bitch if I hadn't helped. You are my lab partner after all."

_Good answer Brandon! Points for logic!_ I smiled ever so slightly hoping he didn't see.

I really wanted to talk to him more but I just couldn't. After for the fact I didn't let people get close, even if I did. I had no idea if he liked me back. I mean at all. _I DON'T LIKE HIM._ I tried to convince myself.

**A/N Ok so I hope I did the internal monologue ok. I tried to get Alice's thoughts in as much as I could because her way of thinking very much shapes where this story is going. Remember, reviews make happy authors. Happy authors make more chapters. :D**


	4. Inside Out

**A/N this chapter was inspired by "Inside Out" Yellow Card. Warning, it contains self harm and generally unhappy themes. Jasper's POV**

It was too much not knowing anything about her, and I'd seen Edward talking to Alice's sister at lunch, so I had to ask him. I just hoped he wouldn't make too much out of it. I didn't know what it was yet. But I knew that I felt like I was in love with her. _But surely that's impossible after just one day?_

Before football practice that afternoon, I asked Edward to talk to him.

"Hey man, so I saw you talking to Bella this afternoon… She's Alice's sister right?"

"Yeah, Jazz. Adopted sister. Why? You got the hots for the pixie? Admittedly she's not bad to look at."

I don't know why but that comment made me want to hit him. She was more than not bad to look at. She was beautiful

"Um, yeah. So I was wondering if you knew anything about her? She seems strange."

Edward seemed to hesitate, as though he was editing his words. Maybe there was something more than her not liking me. "Uhhh…Jazz… I don't know what to say. Bella said that she's really reserved. Keeps to herself a lot you know? Apparently she's been hurt before. Bell didn't say how but basically Alice hasn't had friends for years, not because people don't like her. She doesn't like them. If you ask me I think she just doesn't trust anyone. If you want her to talk to you, you gotta make her trust you first. And good luck with that! We gotta get to training man, you coming?"

I had to go visit her, I'd say I needed help with homework or something. I needed to see her. Talk to her. "Uh, actually, I think I have something I have to do. You know, homework and stuff. Can you tell coach I'm really sorry and I'll make it up to him by doing extra training?"

"Sure dude. Although I don't know why you'd wanna do homework rather than train but, to each his own."

Running to my car I started it up before I realised I only vaguely knew where she lived through people talking. Apparently they lived near the diner. _I guess I'll just keep a look out for her car._

Alice's POV

I drove home that afternoon, thinking about our little exchange in Chemistry, trying to figure out exactly what he thought of me. A part of me thought, and hoped, that he liked me. Of course that part was always overruled by the part that remembers Lauren hanging off his arm, and then both of those parts were overruled by my dread of getting hurt again.

Bella was sitting in out room reading one of her thousands of books when I got home. Looking up from her book she jumped up, running around the room cleaning things and talking so fast that I couldn't catch a word that she said. Bella tended to fidget and ramble when she got nervous. Honestly it was quiet entertaining to watch but I was interested in what she was trying to say so I stopped her before she could do too much damage with her clumsiness.

"Whoa, Bells, slow down!"

She stopped for a moment catching her breathe before simply saying "School was fantastic. I had so much fun"

Ok…that's strange, Bella never refers to school as fun…

"Fun? Bella does this have something to do with that tall handsome brooding guy who was staring at you across the lunchroom today?" I wanted to tease her, but I knew that it would probably backfire. She could see threw me so she had probably already figured that I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper.

She just blushed at my question and asked if I'd made any friends, to which I sent her an incredulous look. Jasper didn't count as a friend, and I really hoped she didn't ask anything more.

My hopes were shattered as she said "Oh really? That's funny because Jasper Whitlock said he talked to a short, pixie like girl before school, and that he found her intriguing. Then again at the end of lunch he said he thinks he may have offended you after he went chasing you out of the cafeteria. I think he really likes you Al…he seemed really upset when he came back. What happened anyway? I know you don't like talking to people, but you don't normally make them upset."

"I don't know why he's upset. I just didn't want to talk to anyone. It's nothing different and you know that so why didn't you just tell him so he'd leave me alone?!" I didn't mean to snap but her spiel about Jasper being upset had gotten to me. I ran to my study, locked the door, and crouched on the floor trying to figure out what I was thinking.

Alice Brandon doesn't like people, and she most certainly doesn't like guys she only just met. So why am I so upset because I upset some stupid freshy guy, who probably plays football and has all the cheerleaders hanging off him??

I didn't understand what was going on with me. Getting up and walking over to my desk. I put on a CD.

Listening to the lyrics, I felt myself start to tear up.

_**Here, a little sympathy,**_

_**For you to waste on me.**_

_**I know you're faking it,**_

_**But that's ok.**_

I opened a draw, I pulled out a blade and placed it over my wrist. I couldn't do this. I couldn't handle it any more. I found myself, after less than 24 hours, head over heels in love with him. I couldn't bring him into my life of pain and suffering. I couldn't burden him with what has, and will happen to me.

_**And I,**_

_**Don't wanna drag it out.**_

_**Don't wanna bring you down.**_

_**I never wanted it to end this way.**_

Pressing down, I pulled, and I felt the stinging I'd felt so many times before from this blade. Only this time I kept pressing deeper, until blood poured from my wrist onto the floor like a crimson river.

_**Even if I wanted to,**_

_**I don't think that I'd get to you,**_

_**There's nothing I can say to you,**_

_**To make you feel alive again.**_

I started to think of everything my father had said and done. He had taken away the chance I had at a happy life. And I really hope that he suffered when he hears of what I've done.

_**Here, a little jealously.**_

_**I hope you think of me at night.**_

_**Cos I, feel like I'm inside out,**_

_**You got me upside down.**_

I watched, until I became too light headed. Slowly placing my head on the floor I fell into a sleep I hoped I'd never wake from…

_**Maybe I was holding on too tight…**_

**A/N I hope that's a good cliff-hanger! Will she be ok?? Oooh I dunno! What do you think? Also, I've been writing like crazy, so 2 more chapters are ready and rearing to go, but won't be uploaded until I get AT LEAST 7 more reviews. hehe. blackmail is my friend.:D**


	5. Hello, secrets

**A/N The bold is "Hello" Evanescence. My thought is that it is playing in the 's POV**

I eventually found her car outside a reasonable sized house. There was one other car parked out the front, I guessed that must belong to Bella.

I sat in my car looking at the house for a few minute before I got up the courage to go up and knock on the door. Bella opened the door and raised an eyebrow when she saw me.

"Hey…what can I do for you? Jasper right?"

"Well, is Alice home? I just… um… I saw her car and thought that I'd come say hi, also I needed some help with Chemistry. She was really helpful today so…you know. Um… so is she home?" _Oh great I'm practically stuttering._

"Yeah, last I knew she was in her study, up the stairs, turn right, past the bathroom, it's the door at the end of the corridor with music coming out of it. Did you wanna go up yourself or should I go get her?"

"Oh, I'll just go up if that's ok?" I started up the stairs turned right like Bella said. I found the door and knocked. No answer…I knocked louder, maybe she hadn't hurt me, that music was on pretty loud. There was still no answer so I called her name. When there was no reply from inside I tried turning to handle. It was locked. _That is really odd. I'm sure regardless of if she like me or not she'd probably open the door to tell me to go away._ I went to ask Bella if she knew if she was ok. Bella told me she hadn't seen her since she'd snapped at her before.

**Playground school bell rings, again.**

**Rain clouds come to play, again.**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello.**

**I am your mind, giving you someone to talk to.**

**Hello.**

"Bella, I'm worried about her, I know it's probably irrational, but I need to open that door."

Bella walked away for a moment before walking back with a key.

"this opens her door. If she gets pissed at you for coming in, I didn't give you the key."

Running back up to the room, I unlocked the door and opened it. The music really was quite loud. Scanned the room for a moment before I saw her lying in the corner of the room. For a second I thought she might be sleeping before I saw blood coming from somewhere.

**If I smile and don't believe.**

**Soon I know I'll wake,**

**From this dream.**

**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.**

**Hello,**

**I am the lie,**

**Living for you so you can hide.**

**Don't cry.**

"BELLA!!" I screamed as I ran over to Alice.

"Alice sweetie…are you awake?" No answer came from the limp form. I checked for a pulse and it took me a moment before I found one. It was slow, and weak.

It took me a moment before I realised the bleeding was coming from her wrist. I saw a blade next to her, and all of a sudden my world was spinning. _Have I done this to her?_

Tears were pouring as I ripped off my shirt to form a tourniquet to try and stop the bleeding. I tried to remember what I'd been taught in first aid but nothing else came to me. I could see her chest rising ever so slightly, as she took what might be her last breaths.

Bella came into the room. Gasping she ran to the phone in the corner and dialled 911. Of course. _Why the fuck had I not thought of that to start with._

I saw her chest rise and fall on more time, and then it suddenly stopped.

Pulling her toward me I tried to make her breathe while we waited for the ambulance to come…

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,**

**Hello.**

**I'm still here.**

**All that's left of yesterday…**

Bella's POV

I didn't know what was happening. I had run into Alice's studying after hearing Jasper scream for me. Seeing my sister on the floor with blood trickling from her wrist was enough to make me feel as if my life was going to end if hers did. I never thought that Alice was this depressed. She had always, as long as I could remember, been secluded. Not because people excluded her, but because she excluded herself.

As I rode in the ambulance next to my sister I couldn't stop tears from pouring down. I couldn't lose her now. She was the only thing that kept me going all these years. She made me feel like her real sister. Not just some girl her mother and father adopted.

After her father left, Alice didn't talk to anyone for months. Then eventually she started to let me in again. But never our mother. Never anyone else. That's why I was so surprised to see Jasper at the front door this afternoon. No one had ever come to see her. No one ever chased after her. No one had ever tried. I had gone from hoping that she'd let him in one minute, to calling an ambulance because my sister, my best friend, had cut her wrists. Jasper had started to perform CPR, and all of a sudden I thought it was over. Just seconds before the ambulance pulled up outside our house, Alice had started breathing again on her own.

After stabilizing her they put her on a stretcher and all but stopped the bleeding from her wrist. Taking her down the stairs out to the ambulance, we were watched by curious neighbours from every house around us. _Fucking small towns._ I knew this was going to be all around the school but tomorrow, but I didn't care. All I could care about at the moment was the small form of Alice next to me in the ambulance.

We pulled up at the hospital, and 5 doctors came running out to take her in. I watched as they put wires on virtually every part of her body. I watched as the machine recorded her feeble heart beat. I watched at she stopped breathing again. I watched as doctors and nurses shoved a tube down her throat and resuscitated her. I watched everything as if it were in slow motion. Yet there was nothing I could do to stop it. I felt so helpless.

Hours passed, and the 3rd bag of O neg was pumped into her. It was only then that I noticed Jasper was still standing outside the window of the ER, watching. He looked like he hadn't moved since he arrived. His cheeks were tear stained. I decided to walk out to him and see if he was ok. But as I began to stand up, I heard choking from behind me. Turning around I saw Alice waking up, struggling against the equipment keeping her alive.

2 Nurses and a youngish doctor with blond hair ran in to help her. As the doctor flashed a light in her eyes, he said "Alice, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." _Cullen…wasn't that Edward's last name? _

"You're in a hospital, blink once if you understand" Alice blinked.

"Ok Alice, we're going to take the tube out of your throat so you can talk, I need you to relax and stay as still as possible for a moment, can you do that?" Alice blinked once again, and the doctor pulled the tube out of her throat.

"Ok Alice, do you remember what happened?"

"Yes…" Alice whispered.

"Ok, well you lost a lot of blood. You've had three blood transfusions. I need to do a few tests to check that there's no brain damage. You're very lucky to be alive."

Alice's POV

"Ok, well you lost a lot of blood. You've had three blood transfusions. I need to do a few tests to check that there's no brain damage. You're very lucky to be alive."

_I don't feel lucky. Why aren't I dead?_ I just nodded at the doctor and did as he said as he told me to do various things like raise my right hand, then my left. This went on for a few minutes and I just lay there wondering who found me. Wondering why they saved me. How close was I?

"Ok, Alice, everything seems medically fine for the moment. I was wondering if you would mind telling me why you did what you did?" The blond doctor spoke again…

I glanced around at the 2 nurses standing in the room and then back to him. I think he understood because after a meaningful glance at the nurses they left the room.

"Alice, you cut your wrist. Was it to kill yourself?" I simply nodded. I didn't know what to say. What was going to happen now?

"Why did you do that?" He seemed kind and genuinely worried for me. I didn't understand why but I answered anyway.

"I couldn't handle it. I didn't want my father to keep ruining my life. I didn't want to ruin his life."

"You didn't want to ruin your fathers life?" The doctor seemed confused.

"No, I don't care about him. I didn't want to ruin someone else's life"

"Who is that Alice? A friend of yours?" _No, not a friend…why is this doctor bugging me? I just want to sleep. I don't want to be alive._ I hated the doctor at this moment as it became apparent he most likely saved me.

"Jasper…I didn't want to hurt Jasper…"

The doctor glanced behind him to the window. I strained to see what he was looking at. That was when I saw Jasper standing there. He looked sad. I didn't understand why. I wanted to apologise to him. But he turned around to leave. I felt like crying again, and I did nothing to hold back the tears.

"Jasper found you Alice. He was worried about you." I heard a different voice. I looked to my other side to see Bella standing next to me.

"No…he doesn't like me…" I was confused. Nothing was making sense. Jasper found me… so what happened. Why was he at my house?

"I don't know what to say Al… he turned up about an hour after you went up to your study. He made me give him the key to the door because he was worried about you. He came around to see you Ally…"

"Don't call me Ally! I'm not fucking Ally!"

"Al…what? I'm sorry…"

Oh god she looked so upset and scared. What have I done?

"What's going to happen now Doctor Cullen?" I heard Bella ask.

"Well, because of the nature of the situation. Alice will have to talk to a psychologist and if the psychologist sees fit, then she may be admitted to a ward. However this being her first attempt at something like this, she may simply be referred to a Mental Health service in the area for counselling."

"I don't want to be admitted…please…" I begged. I suddenly realised what might happen, and honestly it scared me.

"Alice, I'm sorry it's out of my hands, but if you promise me that you won't try this again I will give the psychologist my recommendation that you simply undergo counselling… Bella, I have to ask you to leave for a moment while I talk to Alice in private"

Bella simply nodded and left the room, as though she knew what the doctor was about to ask me.

"Alice, when we were changing you into a hospital gown, there was significant bruising to your genital area. We did a rape kit, and it was positive for semen. I have to ask you if you have been raped."

I didn't know what to say. I was furious that they had checked. They had no right…

"You had no right to do a rape kit! I didn't consent to anything!" I screamed. I wanted to cry but I knew that wouldn't help the situation.

"Alice you have to answer the question" the doctor said calmly.

I nodded. I didn't know why but I couldn't say no. I couldn't lie like every other time.

"Ok. Do you know who it was. I'm also going to have to call the police to get a statement from you. I'm sorry to have to put you through this."

"My father…"

Doctor Cullen looked horrified for a moment. "Your father did this to you? Bella said that he wasn't around any more"

"Last night. He came back."

"Ok. Alice I'm going to leave for ten minutes to go organise a few things. Did you want Bella to come back in?"

"Where did Jasper go?"

"I'm honestly not sure. He's a friend of my son. I could probably contact him to come back if you'd like."

"No…that's ok. But Bella can come back in if she wants to."

The doctor left and a few minutes later Bella walked in looking upset and worried for me.

"Why didn't you tell me Al…"


	6. Whispers

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't believe what Doctor Cullen was telling me. Early this morning, when I found Alice crying on the floor, she lied to me. She told me everything was fine. Her father, the man that adopted me, had come back to rape Alice. I didn't understand how anyone could be that cruel and disgusting. I needed to find out why, and the only way I would ever know would be to go to Alice.

I walked into Alice's room. I had no idea where to start. All I could manage was "Why didn't you tell me Al…" I was dumbfounded. I thought Alice would share something big like this with me. This was a disgusting act of cruelty toward a frail girl, but her father no less.

"I don't know. I couldn't. I didn't want to upset you, I don't want him to come back. He said he was punishing me for telling mum that he cheated on her. He said he was going to teach me what happens to little girls who tell lies. He said he'd come back if I ever told someone." Alice continued to recount what happened last night, and the times before, and I listened, not knowing what to say. Suddenly her behaviour made sense. It was like what he had done to her had been staring me in the face all along, and I was just to blind to see.

"Al… I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I had no idea that he was capable. Does mum know?" she just shook her head and her eyes begged me not to say anything. Not yet. I knew now that she'd tell her in time. _But for now, it is between her and I._

Looking up, I saw Jasper standing in the doorway, looking as if he didn't know if he should come in, or turn and run…I had no idea how much he'd heard. I didn't know how much Alice would want him to know.

**Jasper's POV**

I was standing in her doorway, stuck on the spot as I heard pieces of a conversation I know I shouldn't. Alice didn't talk to people because of what her father had put her through. I wanted desperately to break through her wall, and be able to hold her, and let her know that I loved her. But I wasn't sure if she'd let me.

Bella glanced at Alice and then back to me, standing up and kissing her sister on the forehead she walked out and smiled meekly at me and she walked out of the room. Leaving Alice looking at me…I had no idea what I was meant to do. This was so new to me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. It burnt me to the core. She truly had no idea I cared for her. Of course she wouldn't. It had been a day. I had to convince her to let me in somehow.

"I found you Al…I was scared for you." _I was scared for me. I was scared I'd lost you already. More I was scared I'd never have you._

"Scared for me…that's stupid" I thought I actually heard some humour in her voice, no matter how self-deprecating. It was humour.

"No it wasn't. I came around because I needed to see you. You have no idea how scared I was when I saw you lying on the floor. Ally you stopped breathing in front of me. I thought you were gone."

"Please don't call me Ally…" Her eyes were begging me. I didn't know why she doesn't want to be called that, I thought it was beautiful, it suited her. The girl stuck 10 years ago. I wished that she wasn't stuck somewhere she was hurting.

"Ok…why did you do it Alice? Don't you realise how much everyone would miss you?" _How much I would miss you?_

"I couldn't…it doesn't matter Jasper ok?"

"Why won't you talk to me Alice? I want to know you damn it!" _Oh crap I think I'm going to cry… _"I just want to help you Al…" I added quietly, hoping she'd see past the anger I displayed and see that I truly just wanted to see her smile. I wanted to hear her laugh.

"Jasper, how much did you hear in the doorway?" She looked so helpless lying on the bed, but her eyes looked stronger than I'd seen them before.

"A lot… But I'd still like to hear it from you one day…"

"Why?"

_How can she not know?_

"Because I care about you…I know it's stupid and you probably don't even care but I care about you. I feel drawn to you. I came around to your house this afternoon with the pretence of needing help with my homework just to see you. I want to know who you are."

"What about Lauren?"

_What is she asking? I don't understand…Lauren? Lauren is just some girl who follows me. She's the most annoying person I've ever met…Always hanging off me as if she's mine…oh shit…Alice thinks Lauren and I are together?_

"Lauren and I aren't together…is that what you're asking?" I moved further toward her bed, and carefully I went to brush my hand across hers. I wanted to feel her skin. It looked so smooth. As I touched her hand she flinched and I pulled away. I looked at her, and she looked like she was physically in pain…

"Sorry, you just…" she turned her hand over to show her wrist, now with 8 stitches. "My whole arm hurts."

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said, but when I went to pull my hand away from her bed she grabbed it with her other hand. Looking down at her I saw something else. For the first time in her eyes I saw emotion other than pain. The pain was still there, but it was mingled with something that if I wasn't mistaken, was hope.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

After Alice had spoken to the police and the psychologist it was decided Alice could go home provided someone would stay with her for the next 24 hours, of course Bella and I said we'd both make sure she was safe. The police said they would attempt to track down and charge

her father with rape, and several counts of domestic abuse.

Bella and I helped Alice to the car around 3am when she was finally cleared medically. It helped that I knew Doctor Cullen, because any other doctor probably would've wanted to keep her longer simply to observer her, but Alice didn't want to stay in the hospital, and I wanted to make her as comfortable as I possibly could. I wanted to look after the little pixie. Even though I knew she was strong, she still seemed so vulnerable.

As I drove Alice and Bella home, I thought about what had happened at the hospital. Alice knew I cared. And I think that maybe she cares about me too. I knew I would take everything slow with her. Admittedly in the past I had been with girls purely for physical satisfaction, but Alice is different.

Pulling into Alice's driveway, I glanced over to see her asleep in the passenger seat. I got out and carried her from the car to the doorway. Just as Bella opened the door for us, Alice woke up screaming. She had no idea who was holding her. I placed her on her feet and brushed her hair off her face, simply saying "shhh, Alice. It's just Jasper and Bella. No one's going to hurt you again. I promise."

**Alice's POV**

When I woke again, someone was carrying me. My first thought was that my father had come back for me. I did the only thing I could, without thinking, I screamed. It was seconds before I found myself on my own feet and someone's hand brushing across my face. It was then that I heard Jasper trying to quiet me. I didn't hear all he was saying. I heard "no one's going to hurt you again. I promise." And all of a sudden I trusted him. Falling back into his arms, I felt safe. For the first time in years.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"Al…you don't have to go to school today. I'm sure the teachers won't mind if you take a day off after what happened." Bella was trying to calm me down. I was running late from school because she and Jasper had let me sleep in.

"No, I want to go. I just want to get on with everything. Besides, it's only my second day. I can't miss a day already." Really I just wasn't up to spending a day at home doing nothing, even though I knew someone would be with me, I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts.

"Ok, well…before we head off…just let Jasper in ok? He really does care for you. He didn't leave your side while you were asleep. He hasn't slept because he was scared something would happen while he was sleeping…"

I thought about Bella's words. It didn't make sense to me that he would care for me after just a day, but I found myself trusting him. I just didn't know how to let someone in. Eventually, after long enough of keeping people out, you forget how to let someone in. But I decided I'd try.

We drove to school in Jasper's car. Bella was driving though because Jasper didn't look like he was in any state to drive. Instead he sat in the back, napping as we drove. I'd tried to convince him I'd be ok but he said he was coming to school regardless of what I said. I gave up. He could certainly be ridiculously stubborn.

We pulled up the school, and stepped out of the car. I had to walk around to the back and wake up Jasper. This was no easy task. He seemed to sleep through me shaking him. Eventually I had to yell in his ear. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle when he jumped and looked around.

"Come on. You're the one who insisted on going to school. We're here so get out!" I said jokingly. I found it amazing that I could joke around with him.

"Fine" he said sleepily as he picked up his bag. "You're in my way, darlin'" His southern drawl as he said that particular word made my heart jump and it took me a second to realise he was actually serious, he wasn't going to be able to get out of the car unless I moved.

Sliding out of the backseat, he climbed out after me and looked around. "You ready?" he asked me. I nodded hesitantly. I didn't know what to expect, so really I didn't know if I was ready for it or not. We walked in to the school together. Not a minute after we stepped in the front doors, Edward (I'd learnt his name off Jasper the night before) came up to us.

"Hey, you must be Alice! Nice to meet you." He surprised me by giving me a brotherly hug. I wasn't used to the show of affection. It scared me slightly and I glanced at Jasper just as he gave a warning look to Edward.

Bella and Edward shared awkward pleasantries, and it made me wonder what was going on there. Jasper shot me a meaningful look as he grinned at the two. _I guess he thinks there's something happening. At least it isn't my imagination running away from me._

It wasn't until we started walking further into the school grounds that I realised people were looking at me. I could feel my breathing starting to increase, it felt like the whole place was spinning, and I was sure I could feel people whispering about me. I stopped. I couldn't move any further.

The whispers of everyone around me were loud, I couldn't hear anything else…

**A/N So review and such. Reviews, whether good or bad make me think of ways to improve the story!**


	7. Kiss

**Alice's POV**

I don't know how long this went on for, but when I finally managed to get a hold on my breathing, I could feel Jasper's large hand on the side of my face, and hear somewhere in the distance him asking me if I was alright.

"I'm fine. Sorry. I just…I guess I wasn't quite as ready as I thought." I had no idea what just happened. Jasper looked worried. He took my hand and asked "You sure Darlin'? You look a little white. Did you eat this morning like the doctor told you to?"

"Yes Jasper. I ate." I said exasperatedly " It just felt like people were talking about me and I'm not used to it. I'm fine ok?" I squeezed his hand to try and reassure him.

"Ok…well we have 20 minutes before class. Did you want to come sit with me outside?"

"That'd be nice…" I smiled as we walked toward to football field. We sat where I had yesterday, my back against a tree, and Jasper sat in front of me.

"I was wondering Alice…" he hesitated for a moment, and suddenly I found myself nervous about what he might be about to ask. "If I were to do something, do you promise not to hate me?"

"That really depends on what it is…" I was only half joking. I was suddenly terrified. He leant toward me, and I could smell him as my eyes flickered closed and I felt his lips softly brush against mine. I took a sharp breath in. He pulled back, a worried look on his face.

"I…I'm sorry. It's just…well I guess I really like you and…I just wanted to know what'd be like to kiss you. I didn't mean to upset you…"

Upset me? He'd far from upset me…

"No, you didn't upset me…it was nice…" I smiled at him. I hadn't felt anything like that before. My heart still hadn't settled.

"Um…would you mind if you did that again?" I asked, pretty sure I knew what his answer would be. Instead of words, he leant in again. This time less gentle, he pressed his lips against mine, and I could've sworn my heart stopped for a moment. I lifted a hand to brush through his hair and pull him toward me. I flickered my tongue across his bottom lip, hoping he'd get the hint. He opened his mouth slowly, I felt the tip of his tongue against mine. I didn't want it to stop, but all of a sudden, pain radiated up my arm. I drew in a pained breath and pulled away, bringing my arm to my chest.

"Are you ok darlin'?" He asked me worriedly. _My god, this boy sure can worry. Every time I breath he thinks he's hurt me. Ok well this time I am hurt, but that's not the point. Alice stop talking to yourself and just answer the question before he calls an ambulance or something. _I looked at the stitches to make sure I hadn't ripped any of the out.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just pulled the stitches. It's still really painful…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…"

_Oh for Christ's sake this could get annoying. Hmmm, although it is kinda nice to have someone worrying about you. Ummm…Alice, you're talking to yourself again…_

"Jasper, you have to stop worrying so much. I'm not that fragile. I pulled my own stitches. It's bound to keep happening until I get them out. You're not going to worry you hurt me every time I breath are you?"

He looked slightly sheepish. I started to worry I'd really upset him before he smiled at my and kissed my cheek. I wasn't sure what I was to take that as but I had a sneaking feeling it was a yes, that he was going to worry no matter what I told him.

"Come on pixie. We have class to get to. Civil History!" _Why the hell is he excited about Civil History?_

I groaned and then slapped him on the arm as I realised he'd called me a pixie. "I'm not a pixie Jasper. I'll start calling you Jazzie, or Jazz-hands if you keep calling me pixie. And I hate Civil History."

"I'll have you know Civil History is my best subject, and I plan on making it one of yours too"

"You're going to have a lot of work to do to even make me start to want to go. Let alone make it a favourite. It's the only subject I don't get an A+ in."

"Ha." He scoffed. "What, you only get an A? Poor little pixie" he mocked me jokingly.

"At my last school I came close to failing it! And don't call me pixie, Jazz-hands."

"Jazz-Hands and Pixie, cute." Jasper joked.

**Jasper's POV**

Walking into the classroom I thought I could feel people staring. I so hoped that no one would know what Alice did to herself. It wasn't that I was ashamed to be with someone who did that to herself. I just didn't want her to have to go through what people would say. Alice took the seat next to me, and I brushed my hand over hers before I opened my book to where we had left off yesterday. I didn't look up from my book, reading ahead on what we would be doing in today's lesson. That was until I heard Lauren's voice not far from me. I looked up to see her standing next to Alice. My Alice. I felt so protective of her in that moment and I wanted to pull her close to me and hold her. I could see in Alice's eyes though that this didn't bother her.

"Ah, you're in my seat." Lauren said, with spite in her tone.

"Oh really?" Alice replied with sarcasm and amusement in her voice. "I didn't realise this was 'your' seat. What makes it that exactly?" This girl was perfect. She didn't seem like she was going to back down easily. This was amusing to me, until I saw anger flash across Lauren's eyes.

"Because it's next to MY boyfriend."

_Her boyfriend? What the hell was she on about? Lauren and I were nothing of the sort. God this stupid bitch was going to be the end of me._

I was snapped out of my thoughts as Alice replied. Glancing at me with a smirk, she said "Oh, I'm sorry." I could almost see the sarcasm flowing from her mouth. Standing up with her books, Lauren looked triumphant for a moment, and I look at Alice with confusion. She knew Lauren and I were not even friends. "Al…what are you…" Alice cut me off with a searing kiss. She pulled my face toward her and her lips fused to mine. I couldn't resist her at the best of times, and at this very moment she was more beautiful than ever. I opened my lips for her and her tongue crashed into my mouth, tasting, savouring. I ran my hand up over her cheek, lacing my fingers through her hair. She pulled away after another moment, smiling at me with a knowing look. She turned around to Lauren. "I'll just sit behind _my_ boyfriend."

Lauren looked as if she was about to explode with anger. I had seen her angry before, but this was just funny. She'd never seen me kiss a girl like that before and I was sure she didn't like it. I wasn't however prepared for the words that came out of her mouth when she sat.

"I can't believe you let that emo slut kiss you." She hissed at me. I was fuming. It took all my strength not to lash out and slap her. I wasn't one to hit women, but at this moment, I saw Lauren as nothing more than an idiot who knew nothing when it came to tact, and even less when it came to me.

"Lauren" I said with all the calm I could muster "Alice is not emo, she is the most amazing person I've met. And she is most definitely not a slut. It's what sets her apart from you."

"She tried to kill herself and people are saying she slept with her father! That's just disgusting! How can you like something like that?"

"Lauren, you know nothing, nor does anyone else in this pathetic little town." Turning to Alice, I saw tears welling up in her eyes. "Al … I want to ditch but I'm not going with out you… you coming?"

She looked at me as if her heart was breaking. I heart Lauren scoff behind me. It took all the strength I had, again, to not yell at her. I was determined to stay calm in front of _my_ Ally, I would not have her scared of me. If Lauren, or anyone else for that matter, approached me while she wasn't there it would be an entirely different story.

"I'm coming…" she whispered. Picking up her book she took my hand and we walked quickly past the teacher, who gave us a bizarre look as we ran out. I heard Alice sob beside me as we got out to the corridor. I put my arms around her and held her close to me. My heart breaking as if I could feel her pain as much as she could. I knew that was impossible though. I hadn't been through what she has.

"shhh, Al…I'm so sorry about her…" Alice continued to sob into my chest and I couldn't help but start crying myself. Before this moment I had never cried in front of anyone, but this time it felt like I was crying for her.

"Jas…why are you crying?" She looked up at me, tears still running down her cheeks. Honestly I didn't know why I was crying.

"Just sad for you Darlin'… you shouldn't have to put up with people like that. They don't know you."

She looked amused very briefly. "Jasper, you've know me less than two days."

"It feels like longer. It feels like I was there when everything happened to you. I feel like I went through it with you. Now I just want to make you feel better. I just want to hear you laugh. When I first saw you…I don't know. It doesn't matter I guess…" I stopped when I realised it was far too early to tell her I wanted to be near her the moment I saw her. I don't know if I love her, but I know it wouldn't be hard for me to fall in love with her.

"Come on pixie, let's get you out of here."

I heard her snicker under her breath and mutter something that sounds suspiciously like "Jazz-Hands".

**A/N Just quickly, who wants to hear why Bella was adopted? I promise it's good….I'm just not sure people want to hear it. Please tell me what you think!**


	8. Mother

**Alice's POV**

"Tell me about your family Jasper…I mean…I know Emmett is your brother…but what about your parents?"

Jasper and I were lying in the grass a week after I was released from hospital. I had just had my first appointment with a psychologist, and Jasper picked me up with the intention of taking me out afterwards. I hadn't felt like going anywhere with people so he took me to a small clearing near a stream. Apparently his house was only ten minutes walk through the woods but I was really enjoying being alone with him. Without people watching us.

I had met Emmett the other day. He'd taken to me right away by the looks of things. He had a strange tendency to laugh all of a sudden. Apparently he had hilarious thoughts. I hadn't met his girlfriend, Rosalie, yet; but she sounded a little scary to be truthful. Although apparently she enjoyed shopping so maybe she and I would get to know each other. It's amazing how much a week can change a person. After meeting Jasper I've started to talk to other people. Only people he talked to though, but that's better than before. So far I'd spent time with Emmett, Edward and Jasper.

"Well…I guess I'll start with my dad, that's easy enough. He's not around very much because he's in the army. He gets posted and we don't go with him, obviously. My mom and him split years ago. That's when we moved here from Texas. Emmett didn't take the move so well. He really looked up to dad." Jasper smiled wryly. For some reason I think Jasper didn't agree with Emmett's views on their father. I wasn't about to press that though.

"Um ok, my mom. She still lives with us technically. But she has a boyfriend of sorts in Portland. She stays with him the majority of the time. So really Emmett and I have the house to ourselves quite a bit. Rosalie is there sometimes. I try to avoid the house when she is." He looked scared. It took me a moment before I realised he meant they weren't very discrete with their relationship around the house.

"Other than my mother and father, and of course Emmett, I don't really have any family that I know of. I was thinking I might contact my father. I hear he has a new family. 2 very young kids and a wife that moves around with him. Good for him I guess."

I pondered this for a second. His family sounded a lot like mine.

"My mom isn't around much either. She was here the night before school started, but left again that morning to go to Seattle for 2 weeks. She spends 2 weeks there, a week here. So on. Bella and I are pretty used to looking after ourselves."

It amazed me how similar we were. Jasper was the popular kid. Everyone liked him. It was almost impossible not to. He understood everything. Even when other people didn't he cared. But I was the kid who was never popular. I guess I'd never had a chance to be. It's hard to be popular when you push everyone away. People tend to end up just avoiding you.

I moved carefully and quietly, and lay my head on his shoulder. Looking up at him, I kissed his jaw softly. I propped myself up on my elbow and kissed the corner of his mouth. He moaned. I loved that sound. Deep and hungry.

I giggled and pulled away from him. Instead of him simply stroking my hair like he normally did, he leant over to me and kissed me hungrily…

**Edward's POV**

She was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. Her fair skin and dark eyes. Long brown hair. Her "I don't care about fashion" style that looked so perfect on her. All these things, plus the blush that took over her face at the smallest of embarrassments. She was ridiculously uncoordinated, which made me want to look after her, just in case she somehow managed to trip over her feet and break a rib. Seems like the sort of thing she'd manage. She seemed like a target for danger. Anything bad within seeing distance would happen to her.

One day this week at school, there were kids throwing a ball around in the hall. She deflected it away from her with her hand, which seemed amazingly coordinated for her until it broke through a window and hit a teacher in the back of her head. I grabbed her hand and ran before anyone saw us. I didn't want her getting in trouble for something that wasn't her fault.

I wanted to kiss her that day, but I couldn't manage to muster up the courage and just do it. Today I was giving her a lift into town to go study at the library. I pulled up in front of her house to see another car there. It wasn't excellent, but it certainly wasn't Alice's or Bella's. Perhaps it was their mothers. Although from what Bella had told me she was meant to be out of town for another week. Oh well, not like there was any reason for her mother to dislike me. I hadn't touched her daughter. I hadn't even kissed her…yet.

Walking up the driveway, I knocked out the door and took a step back, secretly hoping Bella would open the door. No such luck. A tired looking women, probably in her early 40's opened the door and surveyed me with her eyes, smirking.

"Can I help you handsome?" I could smell alcohol on her breath. It was 11am. Trying not to think to much about it I answered.

"Um, yes ma'am. I'm here to pick up Bella. We're going to study together."

She looked disgusted for a moment, before walking away, leaving the door open. She didn't seem to call Bella, so I waited in the doorway for a minute or two before deciding to walk into the house. I walked up the stair and noticed what I assumed to be Bella's room. After all it had a picture of her and Alice framed in artistic paper and sparkles. Knocking I heard Bella's voice tell me to come in. I pushed the door open to see Bella sitting at her desk reading. It seemed to be her favourite pastime.

Whenever I found her alone she was reading. She would read at lunch at the table with everyone there. And she admitted to falling asleep reading very often when I had asked her about it one day.

I scanned her room for a moment. Two single beds, on opposite sides of the room. One had a purple doona and pillows, the other black. There was one desk between them, however it was large and sitting on it were two computers. One a laptop, the other an old desktop. Bella was sitting closer to the old desktop, so I assumed that was hers. _There's an idea for her birthday present_. Expensive presents weren't something new to me. My family had a significant amount of money, and although we didn't flaunt it, I felt no shame in buying people elaborate gifts. It brought me pleasure to know I could give them something they needed.

Bella looked up to look at the doorway. I guess she wasn't expecting me because she gasped "oh!" and jumped up, knocking over the chair and tripping into the bed in the process. A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Hi Edward…" She murmured. It was beautiful. As sadistic as it is, she looks beautiful when she's embarrassed. "My mom let you into the house? That's strange. Sorry about her by the way. I would've answered the door but I didn't hear it. And she wasn't meant to be back yet but she is. Don't know why…"

"She's…interesting…" I stated. That was the only way I could put it. I didn't want to be rude or upset her but her mother had perplexed me. Bella, and Alice for that matter, didn't mention her much. Alice didn't really say much at all though. She was starting to say more now though. _I think Jasper is starting to make her more comfortable. Good to see him finally happy._

"Uhh…yeah…she is. Um, let's go. I'm ready." She picked up her bag, managing to not trip over anything on her way to the door.

Bella seemed like she was in a hurry to get out of the house, and she didn't say goodbye to her mother, something that didn't go unnoticed by me, but something led me to think her mother wouldn't notice she was gone.

**Bella's POV**

I was so absorbed in Wuthering Heights that I didn't even realise I'd told the person outside my door to come in. It took me a few moments to realise that there was someone there.

I turned around and jumped. Edward was standing there looking majestic. I caught my leg on my chair and knocked various things over in my effort right myself. This failed and I went flying into the side of the bed. I could feel myself blushing. Of course I'd embarrass myself like this in front of Edward. He already knew I was uncoordinated but this was certainly more severe than anything he'd seen.

_God I hope he doesn't realise it's because of him…_

"Hi Edward" I murmured in barely more than a whisper. He was looking at me strangely. I wasn't sure if I liked it or not. I had no idea whether he was looking at me in because he was overly amused at my uncoordination or because he enjoyed looking at me, but right now I chose to just ignore it.

After rambling about being sorry about my mom being here, he observed that she was strange. Ha, not that you could meet her without observing that. He caught her on a calm day. Plus it was relatively early, so she probably wasn't stumbling drunk yet. Still coherent, although she'd probably cracked onto Edward… _God, I hope not. I didn't need him thinking I'd be like that with him. Not that I'd mind it if he flirted back, only there's, like, zero chance of that happening._

I grabbed my stuff and Edward and I left the house quickly.

My adoptive mother had started drinking about 8 years ago. I'm not sure what triggered it exactly; all I know is that it's gotten worse. While she wasn't a bad mother per se, she wasn't around enough to be bad. She just wasn't really present. I'd gotten used to it. I have Alice.

We were in Edward's car before he asked something I hadn't been expecting…

**A/N So I'm working on the next chapter now. I hope this was ok…not my favourite chapter so far… **


	9. Blush

**A/N So I just wanted to say, I just realised I haven't been disclaimer-ing. All characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any characters that have no previously appeared in the Twilight series belong to the public. I hold no copyright for this story. (Although I will be seriously peeved if someone steals my story, cos that's just low)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella..." Edward started nervously. I knew a sentence could never end with anything but an awkward question or a terrible statement if it started with the person saying your name slowly and unsurely. It was a given in life. Like Newton's laws. Or even better, me being found reading on a Friday night! Yes, that's a better analogy.

"Edward..." I replied, jokingly teasing him to try and lighten the mood in order to cover the nervousness I felt for the imminent end of his sentence.

"I was wondering, and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but..."

_Oh gosh, he's hesitating, what's he going to ask? Fuck I hate my lack of intuition! Why can't I be Alice at this very moment?_

"... why were you adopted? Again, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

_Oh, well that's nowhere near as bad as I was expecting. Still a bit awkward to answer though because..._

"I don't really know the specific details of my case. I know that my biological mother isn't alive anymore. As far as I'm aware, she died giving birth. As for my father, well the most I could gather from various social workers is that he felt incapable of looking after me himself. Perhaps I reminded him too much of my mother, but I really don't know any more than that. "

Ok so that should sate his curiosity for a while. What I neglected to mention was that on my eighteenth birthday I will be eligible to find out more about my case. I haven't told anyone this, purely because I am not sure I want to know. I didn't have a perfect life at the moment, but it's more than I would've asked for, had I had a choice. I have a nice roof over my head, and my adoptive mother makes sure we always have food. I have a sister, who although has her own problems, and I have mine, we always make sure we have time to listen to one another.

Last night for example, we were laying head to toe on my bed talking about nothing in particular, when all of a sudden, Alice bursts out about how worried she is about the psychologist appointment tomorrow, and how she doesn't know what to say. There are so many things we could both say that would get us both committed to a psychiatric hospital for life. We spent the next hour discussing what would come from this appointment. I told her why I thought she should go, and it had nothing to do with her hurting herself, which I know she used to do a lot, or her trying to kill herself. No; instead I thought she should go because of what our "father" had done to her. I believed this to be the entire reason for her behaviour. Of course there were events that she dealt with worse than others, but at the core of the problem, was the abuse she had been through.

The heart to heart had ended when I fell off the bed somehow contorting myself into a position that I needed Alice's help to get out of. Safety was another reason we shared a room I think. I think that subconsciously, we both knew that if I were to be left alone in a room for too long, I'd break a bone, or something along those lines. Safety in numbers to minimise my trips to the ER; this was the new philosophy.

"Bella..." _Oh shit not again._

"Yes?" I asked warily. Honestly I was becoming scared that he'd ask something I couldn't answer.

"Um, well, we're here..."

I noticed for the first time we'd stopped, the car was off, and if I looked out the windscreen, I could see the library.

Feeling a blush creep to my cheeks I said before I could think "You really shouldn't say my name like that. It makes me think you're about to ask me something really difficult or say something really important; and important usually means bad."

"Oh." He looked confused.

_Oh, what does he mean oh? Oh shit now I'm over thinking again. Great, now he probably thinks I'm insane, and stalker-y because I am analysing things he says. Well I am kind of insane, and I do think about him a lot, so he's probably not that far off the mark really... but I'm not stalker-y. I just liked the guy... I think?_

I stepped out of the car, managing to shut half my jacket in the door when I closed it. I heard Edwards chuckle as I tried to pull forward and was pulled back into the car by my jacket. Blush crept on to my cheeks, and as I turned around, I saw Edward close to me, already having removed my jacket from the door. Looking up to see his face, his eyes looked dark, and his face had a tortured expression on it. He starting leaning down, I could feel his breath on my face, I could smell him, and it was the most amazing smell I've ever experienced...

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't take this torture anymore. I wanted to taste her lips. She would probably reject me, so I was nervous beyond belief when I leant down, after rescuing her jacket from my car, to kiss her. I could see every detail of her eyes now. They were brown, with flecks of green through them, making them irresistible to do anything but stare into them.

I saw her eyes flutter shut just before my lips touched hers. She tasted amazing, like strawberries and cream on a summer day by the river. Honestly, I had no idea someone could taste so intricate and amazing. Adding to her taste was the way she smelt like flowers. Like a pale pink rose. To me she was the only flower on the bush good enough to smell. And it made her smell all the more amazing.

I felt her lips open slightly and her hand came up to my face, brushing under my ear lightly, before her fingers tangled in my hair. I did the same to her, only I cupped the side of her face with my hand, feeling her impossibly smooth skin.

I broke away from her, resting my forehead on hers, sighing and smiling. I really hope she liked that as much as I did. I wanted to be able to do that forever.

I heard a small giggle escape her mouth before she asked "So should I get my jacket stuck in your car door more often, if that's going to happen every time I do?"

"Sounds like a plan. Or you could just kiss me again, whenever you wanted. If you'd like..."

_Wow, that's a pathetic attempt at asking someone to be your girlfriend. I hope she gets what I mean._

"If you're asking me to be your girlfriend, then I think that's a very good idea."

Kissing her lightly again, I felt overjoyed that she wanted to be my girlfriend. I know I sound like I'm 14, but I felt like it. It had been a while since I'd been with anyone, and never before had I felt this happy knowing someone liked me back. If I were being totally honest with myself, I'd say it'd be because before Bella, I had only dated people who I knew it wouldn't last with. I had only been with people because it seemed like the thing to do. Now I think I've found someone I really want to be with, and I felt a mix of terrifying emotions...

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking, kissing, and playing strange games we invented on the spot, such as hide and seek, only you're not allowed to hide, the other person has to run for a minute in whatever direction they're sent in, and then find their way back.

We talked, and I found out more about his life. I told him about some of mine, although I did leave out a lot. I'm pretty sure he knew that I was leaving out details, and he didn't push. It was as if he knew how I was feeling at any particular moment. He knew when to ask for details and when to just leave it.

Now we were walking back toward his house, and I knew that there would likely be Emmett there to taunt us, but I knew it would be in jest, as most of his taunting was. I wasn't, however, expecting Jasper to open the door and to walk in to see Emmett with a beautiful blonde on his lap, kissing him passionately. I looked away quickly to see Jasper look like he was trying to hold back a smirk. It seemed to me this was nothing new to him. Perhaps these two were always this affectionate. _Strange._

Jasper cleared his throat and the blonde, who I now figured out (albeit slowly) was Rosalie, looked up. I had seen her around school but she looked different in just a pair of track pants (which, judging by the size, were Emmett's) and a loose singlet top. Somehow she still looked amazingly beautiful.

I was brought out of my thoughts on her beauty by Rosalie jumping off the couch and walking toward me with a smile on her face.

"Alice! Well it's about time I got to meet you. Only someone..." She shot a glare behind her to Emmett, who was now looking sheepish "neglected to inform me that you'd be around today, otherwise I probably wouldn't be wearing someone else's clothing" she finished her greeting with another glare behind her. Emmett now looked smug, as if he was remembering exactly why she was wearing his clothing (which I so don't even want to think about).

Jasper took my hand, and introduced me formally, even though we both already knew who the other person was.

"So, Alice, you like shopping?" Rosalie put her arm around her shoulder and dragged me away from Jasper and Emmett. I didn't mind too much.

"Um, yeah I love shopping. I don't get to do it very much though. I mean, well I don't have a job here yet, so my savings is pretty skimpy at the moment..."

Rosalie looked amused for a moment, as if there was some kind of joke that I was missing.

"Oh that's ok! You and I should go this weekend anyway! I have enough to cover both of us. My family is 'old money'. I hate the social status, but it means I can shop a lot without worrying so that makes up for the horrible dinners my parents make us attend."

"Oh... I can't use your money. Thanks anyway though..."

Rosalie looked incredulous.

"Don't be silly Alice, of course you can, and I'll make sure you do. We're going this weekend and that's final."

From the look on Rosalie's face, I could tell it was just that, very final. She didn't seem like the type of person who was told no particularly often, and I wasn't about to be a first.

x---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Sitting in Jaspers room was a new experience entirely. It was large, with a double bed situated right next to the window, and 3 guitars placed on a stand at the end of the bed. The floor was uncluttered, apart from the odd shirt strewn here and there that he picked up and throw into his washing basket in the corner opposite his bed when we walked in.

Glancing around the walls, there were posters of various bands that I'd never heard of. Against one of the walls was a bookshelf with hundreds of books, mostly on history from the looks of it. There was the occasional novel as well, but these seemed few and far between.

Jasper was now perched on the end of his bed, with a guitar in his hand, simply strumming chords. It sound beautiful none this less.

"Alice..." Jasper sounded so sweet saying my name like that, in his southern drawl. It was beautiful.

"Yes Jasper?" I smiled at him. He was so perfect to me. I was starting to calm down around him now. It was a lot easier to spend time alone with him than it had been a week ago.

"You're the most beautiful person I have ever met. I really hope you know that."

**A/N Ok so we've learnt a bit about Bella, I promise that there will be more on her past, we'll find out more soon I promise. Also we'll find out more about Rosalie and Emmett if you'd like. I'm kind of itching to write about them but I can do it in a separate story if enough people object to it.**

**You know the drill. Reviews=happy cooperative authors**


	10. Fool for you

**A/N Ok I'm really sorry that this took a few more days than usual to get out, I had terrible writers block. I got a few requests for some Rosalie and Emmett stuff, so the next chapter will have a POV from one of the two, but it won't take up a lot of the story, I PROMISE to those who don't want to read them.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**Alice's POV**

2 weeks have passed since Jasper told me he thought I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. That day had made my heart swell. That was the day that I realised I loved him. There was nothing I could do about it, and it scared me. I wanted to run, but I could never bring myself to leave Jasper. There was only one thing left for me to do; tell him how I feel. I was meeting him in half an hour and we were going to have dinner at his house, he had told me to wear something nice but comfortable, and that he had a surprise for me. This only served to increase my already present nervousness about this evening. Telling someone I loved them wasn't something I do on a regular basis, and I was terrified that he would reciprocate my feelings.

I fixed my hair for the hundredth time. It was being uncooperative as usual. I had light makeup on, Jasper preferred me without makeup, but I didn't feel confident enough to wear no makeup around him. I pulled on my nice dark jeans, and a tight dark red top. Slipping on my boots, I walked toward the door as I heard Jasper's car pulling up to my house.

On my way out I saw Bella sitting in the lounge room with Edward. He was reading to her from what was probably Virgil, as she lay on his lap with her eyes closed. They were cute, but they very rarely showed public displays of their affection. Grinning, I closed the door behind me and walked towards Jasper's car, which he was stepping out of. Looking up he saw me walking toward the car.

"You could've let me get you from the door Darlin'!" He yelled to me. I just shook my head and walked toward him, as he took steps toward me.

"You know I never let you do that." I said, grinning as I pushed myself up on my toes to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Mmm, I know. You look beautiful by the way Al..." he grinned down at me in the way that always makes my heart jump.

He had taken to reminding me how nice I looked, and complimenting me at every possible opportunity. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was scared I would get sick of him. But that's stupid. If anything, it'd be he would get sick of me. _God I hope that doesn't happen._

The drive to Jasper's house was uneventful really. We bantered lightly about something in Civil History class. I still didn't like it, despite his vow that he would make it one of my favourite and best subjects. I'm not sure if he was amused or annoyed by my stubbornness to admit that Civil History was interesting. But I wasn't being stubborn. I truly absolutely despised learning about Civil History. The only reason I go to class every day is because Jasper is there, and the one day that Jasper was ill, I skipped Civil History, much to Jasper's dismay when he asked me for the notes. I had to tell him I had skipped and even though he said nothing, I knew he was disappointed that I didn't go to class.

Pulling up in front of Jasper's house, I sat in the car for a moment, anxious as I was to get inside, I was nervous about what I planned to tell Jasper, and the nerves had only increased exponentially on the car ride.

Jasper opened my door for me, and I stepped out of the car. He took my hand in his, and we walked to the house. Opening the door, I gasped. The entire entry, leading to the dining room, was dimly lit with candles. There were roses leading toward the dining room. Stepping into the dining room, it too was dimly lit. With a trio of candles on the table, and a multitude of other candles around the room, the room appeared to flicker.

It was beautiful, but the only experience I'd had of this sort of event was in movies, when it meant that something more than dinner was wanted...

_Am I ready for that?_

**Jasper's POV**

I spent the afternoon preparing the house for Alice to come over for dinner. Emmett had agreed to leaving the house for the night, after several inappropriate comments about Alice and I "getting down and dirty". Those are his words not mine. I, in fact, have no intention of doing anything with Alice this evening other than spend an amicable dinner talking, and I planned to hear her laugh and see her smile. Oh yeah, and I planned to tell her I love her. That too.

I had no idea what to do, so I "googled" romance images, and decided in the end, after filtering through the images that should be rated NC-17, I decided on putting the 3 dozen roses that I had bought carefully on the floor leading into the dining room. I place candles on the wooden floor of the entrance, again leading toward the dining room, and placed the remainder of the roses in a bouquet in a vase in the centre of the table. It had taken me all afternoon, and by the time I finished I only had half an hour to shower and go get Alice.

Throwing on a black shirt with a pair of jeans, I slipped on my converse shoes and ran out the door. Starting up my car, I sped out of the driveway.

x------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Alice gasped when she saw the dining room. I couldn't tell if it was too much or if she liked it. It was times like this that I wished I knew exactly what she was thinking. If I did then I wouldn't have to ask. But of course, lacking superhuman powers, I had to ask her or I'd have spent the next half an hour wondering if she liked it of if it was over the top.

"Do you like it?..."

Alice took a moment to answer, as if she were trying to figure out what to say. That was never a good sign. I started to apologise before she answered.

"It's really nice, it must have taken you a lot of work" she answered positively, but her expression told me there was something more. She looked worried about something.

"Thanks, it did take me a while. After I managed to get Emmett out of the house. There was a lot of teasing. He seems to think that just because we're spending some time alone together we must be going to have sex."

Alice tensed considerably. "Is that what you think?" she asked, shyly but with concern in her voice.

"Of course not! I just, wanted tonight to be special. I wanted to spend time with you alone, away from the eyes of everyone else, and without having to worry about being home at a certain time because our siblings will be worried."

"Oh, sorry... I just thought that... well with the candles...but... I'm sorry!"

Alice looked like she was close to tears and it tore at my heart. I hated seeing her uncomfortable, or upset, or angry. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Alice! Of course I wouldn't do something like this and just expect that we have sex! I just... wait... is that what you want?"

"I... no... I don't know... It might be... No it's not tonight... But... maybe?"

_She's awful cute when she's flustered. All inarticulate... Jasper... talking to yourself AGAIN._

"Al...darlin' come here." I opened my arms, inviting her to come and let me hold her.

Holding Alice felt right. She made my heart and soul soar. She had all of me, unconditionally. I was forever in love with her.

_Tell her... come on, you can do this! Nothing can make you more crazy than the fact you're still talking to yourself. That's right Jazz, you're talking to yourself. Oh go away, I know I am. Are you going to tell her? Maybe... JUST TELL HER. Ok, if I do with you stop arguing with me? Only you can answer that._

"Alice... you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I've told you that so many times you're probably sick of it... and Al.... I..."

The doorbell chimed throughout the house. _FUCK._

"You?.."

"I have to get the door." I sighed as the doorbell chimed again. Leaning down, I kissed her hair before going to the door ready to kill whoever had just interrupted me as I was about to tell the love of my life how I felt. Needless to say, but I'm going to say it anyway, I was pretty peeved.

Opening the door, I quickly remembered the plans I'd made for dinner, in lieu of cooking abilities. Standing there was the pizza delivery man. Handing him the money and taking the pizzas from him, I walked into the dining room to see Alice looking around at various photos of Emmett and I. In particular, she was holding one of me at the end of the last football season holding a trophy, grinning, and Emmett down on his knees pointing to my leg, which was sporting a rather nice looking cast. I had managed to break it in 2 places in the final game.

I felt bad to interrupt her but the pizza boxes that were now balanced on one hand were starting to burn.

"Dinner is served" I said, trying my best to keep a straight face.

Alice turned around, and the look of shock was evident on her face. I had told her I'd be doing dinner. I never said I'd be cooking.

"Pizza?" she said, smirking.

"Uh...yeah, I can't cook..." I replied.

Alice broke into laughter as I admitted this too her. Her laughter, contagious as it was, caught, and soon I was doubled over in laughter with her.

x-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Dinner went quickly, and I found out exactly how much Alice could eat. It was a good thing I ordered two pizzas because she finished off a whole one, and a bit of the other. It was amusing to watch such a petite girl have such a large appetite.

We were now sitting on the lounge, watching Pride and Prejudice. Alice had tears running down her perfect cheeks by the end of the movie. I couldn't help but smile at her.

She looked up at me, and smacked my arm, saying something about me not being allowed to laugh at her crying because I couldn't cook. I didn't really see the logic in her reasoning, but I was more than happy to concede when she kissed me softly.

"Jasper..." she started her sentence. She looked... nervous? No... not just nervous, she looked absolutely terrified. "I love you..."

I grinned. I laughed. And I started tearing up before I could reply. _So much for being tough._

"I love you too Al..."

"Wow.... really?"

"Yes really. Silly Al. I was going to tell you I loved you tonight too. That was why I did all this."

"That's really sweet Jasper. Thank you so much." She was almost glowing. I felt myself swell with pride. Not at something I had done, but at seeing this beautiful girl happy. "Although, funny that we were going to tell each other on the same night. I was scared that you would tell me you didn't feel that way"

"Well you know what they say, great minds think alike."

"Ha, yeah, and fools never differ"

"Yeah, you're right Al, I'm a fool. But I'm a fool for you"

This earned me another playful slap on the arm "JASPER! That was the most CORNY thing I have ever heard!"

**A/N Reviews make for happy authors!**

**I'm writing a new story, as a prequel to Next Contestant. The first chapter will be up soon! If you're an Emmett and Rosalie fan, check it out!**


	11. Ally

**Alice's POV**

I came home late that night to find Bella asleep on her bed, with a blanket over her, her shoes removed, and a note, most likely from Edward, sitting on the desk. Feeling no concern about waking her up, I jumped on her bed, giggling. Bella leaped up and squealed.

"He loves me, he loves me, he loves me!" I chanted.

Bella rubbed her eyes looking confused, and actually kind of cranky.

"Who loves you, and where did Edward go? When did I fall asleep?"

"Bella! You are so silly!" I chided playfully "Jasper loves me of course! Who else? And the answer to the other two questions, I do not know, BUT!" I jumped off her bed, and grabbed the note from the desk "It might say in here!"

I started to open the letter before Bella crash tackled me. Or, attempted to, I should say. She tackled me alright, but I got out of her grasp before she could hit the ground. Rolling onto her back, she glared at me.

"Stupid graceful people" she snarled. She always had had a bit of a grudge against me because I was blessed with amazing coordination and agility. It was why I used to dance.

_Maybe I should get back into dancing... I think Jasper would like that. I think I would like that... Oh right, Bella's letter!_

"Ok, so here goes. 'My Dearest Bella....' aw how cute!" I teased her, knowing she would probably be embarrassed beyond belief, and she was funny to watch blush, because it happened so often.

"Give me that Alice..." she shot me a glare that told me she probably wasn't joking, and I handed over the letter reluctantly, hoping she'd read it outloud.

"Well you just suck now don't you" I said, huffing as I went to sit on my bed, leaving Bella on the floor. We'd check if she'd done any serious damage later.

"Oh, he went home. I fell asleep half way through the last movie." She blushed at something he'd written. I couldn't resist, I snatched the letter off her again.

"'You are my sunshine on a cloudy day... my moon on a starless night... please remember this. Dream well my only Bella. Love, Edward'. Cute!"

At this, Bella looked so embarrassed she was about to cry. Trying to hit me, she smacked her hand on the desk next to my bed, and we heard a sickening crunch.

I cringed, knowing we'd have to take her to emergency. I was amazed because this would be her first trip since we got here.

Bella gasped in pain, and brought her hand to her chest, clutching it.

"Ow... that one was a nine..." Bella said. I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. Bella got hurt so often that now she could rate them on a scale of one to ten without any difficulty.

"Ok Bell's up we get! Time to get you to the ER! Can you believe this is your first trip since we've been here? I think your coordination might be improving!"

Bella scoffed indignantly at me before pushing herself off the floor with her good left hand.

"Yeah right. The only reason I haven't been yet is because the opportunity hasn't presented itself. Edwards always checking the ground isn't icy before I step onto it. I'll admit that he's done a good job so far, but I doubt it has anything to do with my coordination improving."

As if to emphasise her point, Bella fell back down, putting both hands behind her to cushion her fall. This didn't fare well with her already damaged hand, and we heard another crunch, and this time Bella cried out. It wasn't like her to make a lot of noise when she was in pain, so I knew it must've been bad.

x--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

We got her to the emergency room without any more drastic accidents. Bella had walked into a door on her way to the car, but that had left nothing but a possible bruise on her hip. The agonising part was the wait. The triage nurse said we'd be seen in about half an hour, it had now been that, plus an hour.

We heard a commotion suddenly at the nurses desk to see Dr Cullen disagreeing with one of the nurses, pointing toward our area of the waiting room. I could only hear small parts of the conversation.

"Fallen? ... Broken bones? ... SHOULDN'T BE WAITING THIS LONG."

I couldn't help but smirk a little as the nurse came out and called for Bella.

"Sorry it took so long" I thought I heard her mutter something about Dr Cullen getting personal and never this irritated, but I couldn't be sure.

"Betty, go get another patient, I'll take care of these two." We heard Dr Cullen say from the doorway. Looking up, we saw not only Dr Cullen, but also Edward standing there wearing a white lab coat.

"Bella!" Edward exclaimed, running over to her. He looked frightened. "What did you do? How? I leave you alone for a few hours and you end up in emergency" he ended his questioning, trying to lighten the mood when he saw Bella starting to get embarrassed at his questions.

"I'm uncoordinated Edward. I'm bound to end up in hospital once or twice a month. It's how it's been my entire life, and I'm still alive aren't I? Besides, it's your fault."

"My fault? How? I knew I shouldn't have left you" apparently he hadn't picked up on Bella's teasing tone, because now he was pacing back and forth cursing himself. Dr Cullen looked more amused by the second. Though if it was at Bella's declaration of uncoordination or at Edwards worrying, or both, I couldn't tell.

"Ok Bella" Dr Cullen piped up before Edward could wear a hole in the floor that he was pacing on."Before my overprotective son here has an aneurism..." he said, grinning over to Edward, as though it was some inside joke that we were all missing. Actually, there probably was a joke we were missing, because Edward actually started laughing. "What did you do to end up in emergency tonight? Or, should I say this morning." He corrected himself, glancing at the clock to see it was now past 1am.

"Um...well...I kind of tried to hit Alice..." Bella said blushing. "And hit the desk instead."

Dr Cullen seemed to find this more than slightly amusing. "And, why, pray tell, were you trying to hit Alice?"

"Oh, see that is where Edward comes in!" I piped up.

"What?" Edward looked amazing, and somewhat dubious.

"Well... you know that letter you left? Well... Alice got to it. She was teasing me!"

We could hear Dr Cullen's chuckling stop suddenly.

"Edward! What exactly did you write in that letter? I should hope it wasn't inappropriate!"

"No!" Bella protested. "It wasn't! It's just...well...it was sweet...and...Alice thought it was funny. But after I tried to hit her, there was a crunch. It hurt, a lot. Then I tried to get up... and I fell again."

"She cushioned her fall with her hands!" I said loudly, laughing the entire way through Bella's story, and even harder now.

"And, I think I broke my wrist with that fall..." Bella cringed.

"Well, you weren't lying about your uncoordination were you? Ok, well I'll strap them up for now while I find out when the X-ray will be free. We've got a car crash coming in, so they'll be next, but we should be able to get you in after that." Dr Cullen said "also, I'll give you something for the pain."

**Jasper's POV**

She loves me!

I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was ecstatic. So much so that I took a wrong turn on my way home without realising it and ended up driving up to La Push. Instead of turning around, I went and sat on the beach. It was drizzling rain, and then wind had picked up, a storm was threatening to come in from over the ocean, but for now, I didn't care. I was too happy. Alice had said she loved me.

She was everything I had always hoped I'd find. She made me so happy just thinking about her. Although it was difficult for me to be away from her, I knew that was only because I was scared that something bad would happen to her, not that I didn't trust her. I just never wanted to lose her. In just a matter of weeks I've learned that I cannot live without my little pixie. She makes me smile at nothing. She made me get out of bed in the morning. While I wouldn't say I was depressed the way she was before I met her, I knew that my life was lacking something, and I was desperate to find it. This is why I was holding the company of people such as Lauren. I stupidly thought that somehow, this would lead me to find it. Instead, I found my happiness Alice.

When I had met her, I thought she was just shy, of course, I soon learned why this was. But in the past weeks she has become more bouncy, energetic, and outgoing than anyone I know.

I spend around an hour sitting on the beach, thinking about my Alice before I decided to head home. The storm was coming in, and if I waited my longer then it'd hit me with full force as I was driving home.

I got just past the border between Forks and La Push before it happened. A car coming the other way, too fast, span out on the corner, leaving me with no time to react. It didn't happen in slow motion, but I saw every detail. The lights of the other cars blinding me as it spun into the side of my car. My car flipped, it kept going, kept rolling, I could count 4 now. There was a crevice by the side of the road, and I knew that I was headed for that.

Alice's face flashed through my mind. Her beautiful eyes, the way her hair poked in all directions, the way she blushed. Alice's amazing smile, the way she captivates me.

Pain ran through my neck, and down the left side of my body. I could feel the steering wheel crushing against my chest. Blood was running from the side of my head, where I'd hit it on the window. Glass was flying everywhere.

My car stopped rolling, finally. I couldn't be sure, but I think I was hanging upside-down. Everything was swaying in front of me. The pain was excruciating, but I couldn't bring myself to cry out in pain. It was like I'd forgotten how.

I could smell something out of the ordinary, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, or what I should do. I could hear people screaming to call 911. It felt like just seconds, but I saw flashing lights. I saw people running toward my car.

Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I tried to fight off the darkness that was enveloping my mind, but I could feel myself failing.

"Ally..." I choked out just before I lost consciousness. If this was the end, I wanted her to be the last thing I thought of...

**A/N Don't hate me! I'm sorry! I didn't plan it I promise, these fingers typed, and it happened. Will he be ok? Only my fingers know these things. As I said, I can't control them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I just wanted to say a quick thank you to ALL the reviews I got for the last chapter. Your concern for Jasper was overwhelming :-)**

**Here is the much awaited next instalment of "Close".**

**Previously, in Close:**

_My car stopped rolling, finally. I couldn't be sure, but I think I was hanging upside-down. Everything was swaying in front of me. The pain was excruciating, but I couldn't bring myself to cry out in pain. It was like I'd forgotten how._

_I could smell something out of the ordinary, but I couldn't figure out where it was coming from, or what I should do. I could hear people screaming to call 911. It felt like just seconds, but I saw flashing lights. I saw people running toward my car._

_Someone was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. I couldn't hear anything anymore. I tried to fight off the darkness that was enveloping my mind, but I could feel myself failing._

"_Ally..." I choked out just before I lost consciousness. If this was the end, I wanted her to be the last thing I thought of..._

**Read on to find out what happens to our beloved Jasper.**

**Carlisle's POV**

I sighed heavily as I waited for the doors of the ambulance bay to open and the first casualty of tonight's first car crash came in. It was rare in this town to have a night without a crash or two, usually due to the wet weather, but from what I had heard, this was worse than most, a boy, not identified yet, and a middle aged women. The boy was unconscious, head and neck injuries, likely crushed spleen, and in a bad state all round. The women was less critical, with minor head and shoulder injuries, broken bones, and a few other minor injuries that could be taken care of my an intern. This boy on the other hand, would have myself and another doctor, plus a surgical consult.

The doors slid open, and immediately a freezing gush of wind hit me. This storm was supposed to be one of the worst in the past 3 years, so I was prepared for a busy night, but so far, with the exception of Bella – I snickered internally at the thought of this, my son truly was an overprotective fool when it came to her, but it was nice to see him finally care for someone – I had only had a few emergencies.

The paramedics wheeled in the first stretcher, and started rattling off their recorded stats, while two nurses immediately started to hook up fluids to the tall form I had yet to look at well on the stretcher.

I took the information from the paramedics, and turned to the stretcher. It took a moment to register what I was looking at, and when I did, I felt ill and as though I were about to pass out. This had happened to me only once before in my life, when Edward was brought in after falling off a gym equipment set at the age of three he had broken his wrist, but the sight of my only son lying so timidly on the bed with tears in his eyes was enough to make me feel nauseas.

I blinked for a long second, begging my eyes to be wrong, but alas, when I opened them again, I still saw the same terrifying sight. _Jasper..._

_My son's best friend was lying here._

_Alice's boyfriend._

_Jasper..._

This boy was, no IS, like a son to me.

This boy had only two family members that I knew of. His mother would not be home, and Emmett was occupying my house with Rosalie, in order to give Jasper and Alice some time alone.

Now Alice was sitting in a chair by Bella's bed, and Edward was doing the rounds. He had work experience here every year. Although he was not old, or qualified enough to treat, he was more than capable of taking stats.

"Betty..." I called to the same nurse who had taken so long to get Bella out of the waiting room. "I need you to go and get Alice; she is with a patient in bed 8. Send her down here. After that, get Edward and tell him I said call Emmett and ask him to come down here. Tell him that Jasper is in here."

I walked over to Jasper as he was being transferred from the stretcher to a hospital bed, and I heard him let out a tiny moan.

"Jasper, can you hear me? It's Carlisle. Jasper...I need you to try to open your eyes if you can hear me."

"You know this boy?" I heard from behind me. I turned my head to see the surgical consult walking toward us.

"Yes, I do. He's a friend of my son's. He has no family in town at the moment apart from his brother. I've got Edward getting him now. This is Jasper Whitlock."

I turned to the nurse standing with the Dr Ryan, the surgical consult. "His girlfriend, Alice, is on her way down. She has permission to be in here, but other than her, until Emmett Whitlock gets here, you're not to let any other members of the public in, do you understand?"

She nodded and walked over to adjust the IV and check his blood pressure.

**Alice's POV**

I could hear the storm outside, and I couldn't stop thinking about Jasper. For some reason unbeknownst to me, I was worried. I couldn't shake the feeling that something wrong, and my fears weren't quelled in the slightest when a worried nurse came and asked me to go to the desk on the floor below us and ask for Doctor Cullen.

I told Bella I'd be back in just a few minutes and she rolled her eyes at me. She didn't like me fussing over her, and she could tell that I didn't want to leave her side, but the nurse had been quite insistent that I must go.

I made my way downstairs a quickly as I could, trying to remind myself to breath along the way. But my body refused to let me take more than short gasps of breathe, just barely enough to keep me from passing out.

Getting to the desk, I noticed that it said "Resuscitation Unit" on the nearest door. I managed to tear my eyes off the door long enough to talk to the nurse at the desk.

"Um... hi... I'm Alice Brandon... I was told to meet Doctor Cullen down here"

My mind was in overdrive. I couldn't help but come up with scenario after scenario.

"Of course. He told me to let you straight in. I'll take you to him. Let me warn you dear, it's not pretty."

This did absolutely nothing to calm me. Just confirmed that someone I knew was in there.

We walked slowly through the doors, far too slow for my liking. I would have preferred to run, in either direction. It didn't matter at the moment. I was scared. I was anxious to see who, and what. But I was also terrified that I was right. That it would be Jasper. That he wouldn't be ok.

"Here we are dear" we had stopped outside closed curtains "I'll go in there and get him"

The nurse slept behind the curtains, and I could hear them whispering. Glancing at the bottom of the curtain I could see blood drips on the floor, and at least 5 pairs of feet in there. I could hear frantic beeping from various monitors, and words that made no sense to me being thrown around by two voices I didn't recognise.

"Alice." Doctor Cullen walked out from behind the curtains, pulling a pair of blood covered cloves off in the process. He looked scared.

"You may want to take a seat"

I sat down roughly. I couldn't say anything, so I just looked at him, hoping he could tell what I was thinking.

"It's Jasper, Alice."

I felt my breath stop. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I could hear nothing but a whirring sound in my ears. I couldn't move.

Doctor Cullen's hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

I just nodded. I could do nothing else. I had no voice. I'm sure that if I tried to talk it would come out as nothing more than a whimper.

"He was in a car crash, near La Push. There was a woman in the other car. She came in with what we thought were minor injuries. We nearly missed the internal bleeding. She is in surgery now."

_What the hell was Jasper doing up at La Push? He said he was going home..._

"Jasper will be going up to the theatre in just a minute. He has a crushed spleen, neck injuries, possible internal bleeding. He also has minor injuries like broken bones."

He paused for a moment, surveying me closely to see if I could take more. I tried to look brave, and he must've thought I could handle it, because he continued.

"He does have a broken rib though, which he was lucky didn't pierce a lung. He has swelling in his brain, so it was hard to see the damage on a CT. He isn't awake at the moment."

"Has he...woken at all?" I managed to whisper. I could feel the tears threatening to spill over and my throat was closing up.

" He woke up briefly earlier, and from what we could observe, which unfortunately wasn't much, there wasn't any damage to his motor functions. He could wiggle his fingers and toes, and could distinguish between left and right. At the moment our most worrying issue is the spleen, and possible internal bleeding. I know this is a lot to process at the moment, but he's going up to theatre and I thought you might like to see him before he goes."

I nodded again and stood up from my chair slowly. Doctor Cullen put his hand on my back and lead my gently in.

The sight before my eyes was one I hoped that I would never see.

It broke my heart to see Jasper was lying there. There were tubes down his throat, presumably to help him breath, and IV's of various things going into 3 different veins. The nurses were cleaning him up and had just stitched up a cut on his forehead. There must've been close to 20 stitches, and it made me wonder how badly he'd hit his head.

I walked over to the bed, and for the first time I let the tears spill over. They ran down my face silently and I brushed my hand over Jasper's face. His perfect eyes closed. He looked in pain, yet peaceful. It seemed like an impossible contradiction, yet so amazingly true. Not sure if he could hear me or not, I leant down to whisper in his ear.

"Jasper Whitlock. You are not, under ANY circumstances, to leave me. Do you understand that? I cannot, and WILL NOT, live without you. When you wake up, so help me, not even the force of God will hold me back! You are in so much trouble! Oh, and Jasper, I love you. So much. Please come back to me."

**Jasper's POV**

I could hear an angelic voice breaking through the pain. It was overriding the pain. Its pull was so strong, even in my semi-unconscious state.

She was saying angry words, with no true force behind it, and I could hear the tears in her voice.

"Jasper Whitlock. You are not, under ANY circumstances, to leave me. Do you understand that? I cannot, and WILL NOT, live without you."

_What is she saying? She can't give up._

" When you wake up, so help me, not even the force of God will hold me back! You are in so much trouble!"

Alice's voice. I couldn't figure out if I was imagining it though.

" Oh, and Jasper, I love you. So much. Please come back to me."

I couldn't let her cry, I could hear the tears breaking through in her voice. It took all the strength I could muster to say her name, but I managed it. Just...

"Alice..." I chocked on the 'c'

"Jasper? CARLISLE! I think Jasper is awake!"

I heard someone else's voice now, but I couldn't focus on it. I just wanted Alice's voice to come back. Eventually it did. I don't know how long it was gone, but it felt like forever before came back.

"See you soon Jazz-hands. I love you..." she was trying to make light of something. I don't remember what's happening. Where was I going? Where was she going? Why isn't she coming with me?

I didn't want her to go away, not yet, but I had a feeling I didn't have a choice in this matter. The pain came back the moment I was away from the angel's voice. I tried to remember it, but it wasn't the same. I could remember her face, but it wasn't the same as seeing it.

I could feel my body weakening, and then nothingness.

**A/N So, will Jasper survive surgery? We don't know. But we do know, he isn't paralysed, so you can't stop reading dakinevamp :p**

**You know the drill. R&R for quicker updates.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I just wanted to give a big shout out to Mari Wilson (WHO GAVE ME THE 100****th**** review on this story!!!) and lizzie1234 (previously Lizzie Lovin All). These girls are amazing, and so supportive!!!! I just wanted to say I love you both!**

**So here's the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. ******

**Emmett's POV**

_Fuck she's hot._

I couldn't help but stare at Rose as she wore nothing but my shirt, walking to Carlisle's kitchen. Carlisle had been kind enough to let us occupy his house for the night and let Jasper and Alice have our house to themselves. Jasper was insistent that they weren't going to get down and dirty, but I don't believe him. Ha, Rose and I didn't last a day, and whoever said sex could ruin a relationship is so amazingly wrong in this case. The best thing about Rose is that she isn't just a pretty face. She's smart and funny too. We could have a conversation about the mechanics of her Mercedes, and she would consistently blow me away with how much she actually did know about her car.

My post-coital mania was interrupted my cell phone ringing from my somewhere in the room. My jeans had been thrown haphazardly somewhere in the corner, and my phone must have flown out of my pocket, because I found it in the corner behind a chair just as the person ringing hung up. Looking at the caller ID in my missed call I saw Edward's number.

_That's weird; he's at the hospital tonight helping Carlisle._

I was about to call him back when my phone vibrated in my hand, indicating that I had a voice message. Deciding to check that first, I dialled the number to my voice mail.

"You have 1 new voice message. Message received today at..."

"Yeah yeah. Just get on with the message fucking machine"

I had very little tolerance for pre-recorded messages.

"Emmett, it's me, Edward... You have to come down to the hospital... Uh..." Edward hesitated in his message, letting fear flow through my body

"It's Jasper..."

The phone clattered to the floor as I felt terror rip through me. It felt as though someone was stabbing me again and again, and pulling the knife down my torso, making sure they left nothing unhurt.

I didn't want to hear the rest of the message. I knew what I needed to. Jasper was in hospital, and it must have been bad for Edward to call me.

Rosalie walked into the room to see me standing there.

"Em...what's the matter? You look like a bus hit your dog" she joked. I wanted to yell at her. I never got angry at Rose. Ever.

"We have to go to the hospital. Jasper's there. Edward called me."

"What do you mean Jasper's there? What happened?" Even though she was asking questions, she was throwing clothes on, and passing me my jeans.

"I don't know. I didn't listen to the whole voice message. I got up to Edward saying that Jasper was there before I dropped the phone..."

I was so worked up that putting my jeans on was a difficult process, "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I screamed after getting my foot caught for the second time I threw them on the floor. I saw Rosalie flinch, but instead of apologising, I walked over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of sweat pants that I kept here.

I felt Rosalie's hand on my shoulder, and her other hand wrapped around my waist. She kissed my shoulder and traced over it softly with her hand.

"Emmett, baby look at me, please" It wasn't until that moment that I realised I'd been avoiding her gaze.

I turned to look at her, and in her eyes I saw nothing but concern and love. I thought she'd be angry at me for being so fucking sensitive. I never got upset.

"It's going to be ok, I promise you Emmett. He's going to be ok."

**Edward's POV**

Bringing myself to have the courage to make that dreaded call to Emmett was one of the hardest things I'm sure I'll ever have to do. When the nurse had informed me of the situation downstairs, I was prepared to go down and help. That was until she told me the name of the person.

"There's a young man downstairs in the Resus. Unit. Severe injuries. Spinal, neck, brain swelling. He's going into theatre in just a minute."

I picked up my things, about to head downstairs.

"Carlisle said to tell you that it's Jasper, and to call Emmett"

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

I was almost glad when he didn't pick up his phone. I knew I had to leave a message, but I didn't want to have to explain everything over the phone, so I gave the bare minimum to get him down here.

After I made the call I headed downstairs to see if there was anything I could. I knew I couldn't help with Jasper, because he was my friend, but there was someone else involved in the crash, maybe they needed some help there. That and I wanted to see the face of the bastard that had landed my best friend in hospital. Her blood alcohol level was three times the legal limit, they spun out on a corner. They didn't have the reaction time. Because they decided to drive drunk, I could be about to lose my best friend.

I entered the resuscitation unit and walked over to Carlisle, who was at another patients side at the moment.

"Carlisle, the female, in the other car. Where is she?"

"Theatre room 3. They could use an extra hand in there. I need you to scrub in."

I simply nodded and went to the operating theatre. I scrubbed in, and walked slowly into the room. After talking with the head nurse for a moment, I walked over to the table, ready to lend a hand.

I looked down at the table, and gasped at what I saw...

"Doctor." I turned to the surgeon. "What's this women's name?"

"It says on the file over there Edward. I don't know."

I didn't need the file to tell me who it was. I just couldn't believe my eyes...

_This is going to kill them..._

"Has anyone informed the family?"

"We weren't aware she had any. She is new to Forks apparently."

"She has two daughters, one biological, one adopted. Their names are Alice and Bella."

**Alice's POV**

The walk back up to Bella's room went all too quickly. I wasn't ready to face her. I couldn't comprehend what was happening myself, how am I to explain it to Bella?

_She's smart though, she's not going to ask questions. You just have to tell her. You need a hug Alice. You can't go through this alone._

_Like hell I can't._

I'd decided not to tell Bella yet. I know that's stupid, keeping something like this from your sister, your best friend, but I just wasn't ready to tell her. She didn't need to know, she barely knows Jasper.

I walked into the room where Bella lay quietly on the bed. She was staring at the roof, as if something was on her mind.

"What's up Bella?"

"Edward just told me..."

_Shit._

"Oh. Ok. I don't want to talk about it."

"I know... I wasn't going to ask you to. I just wanted to check you're ok..."

"I'm fine"

I sunk down into the chair in the corner. I said I was fine, but my face was betraying me. No matter how hard I tried to make myself look 'fine' I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, begging to be let free.

As if I had no choice in the matter, one tear managed to escape my hold, followed by a flood.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Hours passed, and had Bella slipped into a drug induced sleep. The cast on her arm was set, but Carlisle hadn't come back to discharge her yet, and the nurses had decided to keep her here until the morning. I could see the sun starting to rise outside the window, and a new day dawned.

Jasper wasn't out of surgery yet, but he should be soon. Although my body begged me to sleep, my mind was running too quickly to even entertain the idea.

Just as I decided to go see if I could find food somewhere, a nurse walked into the room with a grim look on her face. She tried to smile at me, and she went to wake Bella. After finally getting Bella awake (she's a very deep sleeper, and just saying her name doesn't wake her) the nurse sat in the other chair, about 4 feet away from me.

"Is your mother's last name Brandon?"

I nodded, trying to figure out what was going on without asking.

"First name?"

"Mary..." I was officially confused now.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." The nurse passed, searching for words. "The car accident that Jasper Whitlock was in this morning, Mary Brandon was in the other car. It wasn't until Edward Cullen informed us of your relationship to her that we knew she had relatives here. I am very sorry to inform you that at 4:51 this morning, Mary Brandon was pronounced deceased during an operation to repair internal bleeding. I am very sorry for your loss, and should I, or any of the staff here, be of any assistance, feel free to ask us."

I didn't know what to say. I know I should've been sad. No, scrap that, I should've been devastated, but honestly, I didn't know her that well anymore. I hadn't talked to her in ten years. I regretted that now, but I couldn't bring myself to be devastated that my mother died. What kind of person does that make me?

I looked over at Bella to see her crying. She was a lot closer to mum than I was, so it's understandable that she'd be more upset than I was.

I walked over to her bed, and lay down next to her. It was what we'd learnt to do when the other one started to cry, or was obviously upset. We didn't talk unless the person that was upset brought it up. Lying next to Bella reminded me of the times that we'd heard mum and dad fighting. The times that we'd heard dad's bottle of bourbon smash over her head. We used to lie like this together until we fell asleep. It kept us safe, not physically, but emotionally.

**A/N So I hope you liked it, and there will be something on Jazz in the next chapter, but I needed you all to see who was in the other car first. You know the drill people! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Here is chapter 14. I hope you like it :-)**

**I just wanted to say a quick thank you to ALL the people who reviewed the last chapter :-)**

**But. I have 43 people who have this as an Alert, and I'm only getting an average of 10 reviews a chapter. :-S**

**I really do want to hear what everyone is thinking of this story. Good or Bad!**

**So, enough of that. Read on my lovelies :-)**

**Emmett's POV**

The drive to the hospital seemed to take hours, even though I knew that realistically, it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes, maybe 20 at the most.

Arriving at the hospital we had to wait another 5 minutes for the stupid receptionist to figure out where my brother was now. When she eventually was able to tell me he's in surgery, I had to wait AGAIN for her to tell me where I could find Edward.

"He just left theatre 3 and would be on his way to Dr. Cullen's office. I can't send you there, but I'll page him to come meet you here."

_Oh for fucks sake, Carlisle wouldn't give a crap if I was in his office._ I wanted to speak my mind to the receptionist but she did look flustered and I couldn't help but feel a little bit sorry for her. Maybe she was new, or maybe it was just a really busy night.

"Edward Cullen to front reception." Came over the PA system, and the receptionist motioned for Rosalie and I to sit. I just glared at her, about to rant about how I'm not in the mood to sit when I don't know if my brother's going to live or not. Rosalie could probably sense I was about to have a rant because she touched my arm as if to tell me to remain calm.

I turned to her, and she just pulled me to her, wrapping her arms around my chest. I buried my face in her hair and let out a quiet sob.

"Emmett, Rosalie" I heard Edward's voice from somewhere behind me. I let go of Rose and looked down at her beautiful face. She gave me an encouraging smile and nodded slightly, letting me know she loved me.

I turned toward the voice, and saw Edward standing there looking grim.

"Edward, what happened? How is he?"

"Jasper is still in surgery. The other car though... the lady in it. She was Alice and Bella's mother..."

I heard Rosalie gasp and quietly ask if the mother was ok.

"No... She passed away. I'm just about to head up to be with Bella, would you like me show you where to wait for Jasper or come with me?"

"Wait, Bella's here too? What happened to her?!" Rosalie asked shocked.

"Ha" Edward smirked slightly "She tried to hit Alice and somehow managed to break her wrist."

"Is someone going to come tell you when Jasper is out of surgery?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I'll be paged the moment he's out."

"Ok, well we'll come up to Bella's room with you too then."

We took the stairs rather than the elevator to the floor where Bella was. We took 2 right turns, a left, a right, and then finally we were at Bella's room. Who knew a small hospital could be so confusing. Well let me tell you now, there is now way I'm finding my way out of here alone.

Edward passed outside the door, for some unknown reason. Well, unknown until I looked in the room to see Alice's small form next to Bella, who appeared to be shaking and sobbing. Alice was perfectly still, but you could see in the way she had positioned herself she was comforting Bella.

Edward hesitated with his hand on the handle of the glass door. He sighed and pushed it open quietly. Alice looked up at the door expectantly, and looked slightly disappointed to see Edward, but turned to Bella, kissed her forehead and softly said "Edward's here Bells. So are Emmett and Rose..."

I saw Bella bring her hand quickly to her face and wipe before sitting up. The cast on her other arm was hindering her movements, so Alice had to help her.

Alice slid off the bed after helping Bella up and slowly moved behind Edward to Rosalie and I.

"Hey Em... how you holding up?"

I couldn't say anything so I just shrugged. _How am I holding up? Do I even know the answer to that?_

She just smiled meekly.

"Maybe we should go get some breakfast, Jasper won't be out of surgery for another hour or so at least I think, and maybe Bella could do with some time with Edward..."

Alice looked between Rosalie and me. I looked over to Rose, asking her silently what we were going to do. She turned to Alice.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Come on."

"Ok, hold on I'll just tell Bella what's happening."

**Alice's POV**

I walked over to Bella, and whispered to her that we would just be down in the cafeteria and to get Edward to use his power around this place to get a nurse to come and get us if she needed anything. I then turned to Edward motioning for him to come with me for a second. He gave Bella a quick loving look before walking out into the corridor with me.

"She's not doing so great Edward. I knew she'd be upset, but I don't know what to do at the moment. I just can't... look; I know it's selfish but... I need Jasper to be ok. Can you please give Rosalie or my cell a call the moment you hear ANYTHING if we're not back yet?"

Edward just smiled and pulled me into a quick hug and said "he'll be fine Alice".

Needless to say, I was apprehensive about leaving where I was in case something happened and I wasn't there when Edward found out, but knowing that Edward would call me or find me the moment that he heard anything made it easier.

The three of us found our way (with difficulty) to the cafeteria, and sat down after getting what looked suspiciously like slop on a plate with black coffee resembling tar.

"So, tell me more about how you two met. I don't really want to talk about Jasper, I can't handle it."

Rosalie smiled tenderly at Emmett, showing more emotion than I'd ever seen her show.

"Well, actually, he was dinged the side of my car with his door one day in the school carpark, I got out, and broke his nose. After he profusely apologised and begged me, I took him to the hospital.

"It was bleeding... a lot." Emmett added, looking a Rosalie proudly. _He was proud of her for breaking his nose?_

I looked between the two, and couldn't help but let out a laugh. It was the most bizarre thing I'd heard in a very long time, and definitely not the story I was imagining.

"So, ok, you broke his nose. But how did that lead to you two dating?"

"After that it took me a week to convince Rose to let me take her out. Eventually I talked her into helping me rebuild my engine. It turned out that she knew more about it than I did."

"Yeah, that's because you knew absolutely nothing about it!" Rosalie said playfully.

We were interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I answered it with a quick "Hello?"

"Alice... he's out. Meet us in Bella's room as soon as you can."

I hung up without saying goodbye, and looked at Rosalie and Emmett.

"He's out." I couldn't help but smile. _He's alive!_

Emmett's face lit up with elation. I couldn't imagine what he must be going through inside. I can't begin to imagine nearly losing Bella.

"Let's go then. What are we waiting for?" Rosalie said, obviously overjoyed that Jasper was ok too.

"We're meeting Edward in Bella's room and he'll take us to where Jasper is now."

**Jasper's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy, sore, and extremely confused. I saw a bright light above my head, and could hear voices all around , me but I was unable to make out what anyone in particular. That was until I felt a small body wrap its arms around me tightly. This should have caused me pain, but it brought only comfort.

"Jazz! You're awake. Oh thank god. I swear to god, if you ever do that again, I will kill you myself!"

_My beautiful Alice. Petite, beautiful, amazing Alice Brandon._

Her voice now nothing more than a whisper "I was worried Jasper... I was really scared that I was going to lose you, and I knew that... that if you didn't live... I wouldn't live either Jasper. I couldn't live without you..." My pixie was choking on her words, trying to hold back tears.

"I would never leave you, my Pixie. Ever."

"You'd better not Jazz-hands."

"Alice, there was another car... what happened to them?"

I saw Alice suddenly freeze, and I got my answer from her expression. They didn't live.

"Is the family here?"

Alice nodded, and soundly I heard Bella speak from behind her, standing next to Edward.

"Yes, we are here."

"'We'? But... what?"

"Alice, Bella. I need you two to leave for a moment, while I tell Jasper the more specific details." Carlisle's voice came from next to me.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

I sat in silence, terror gripping my body as Carlisle told me what had happened and what would happen next. Alice's mother was killed. Alice had no one to look after her. _What's going to happen to Alice and Bella? Where are they going to go?_ So many questions were running through my head, and my worry was obvious to Carlisle, who did his best to sooth me. All I wanted was to see Alice. I needed to say sorry. It would never bring her mother back though.

"Carlisle. I need to see Alice. Alone. Please can you go get her?"

Carlisle just smiled knowingly and replied "of course, Jasper. I'll make sure no one bothers you for a while. I think she'll be ok though Jasper. You two will be ok. Before I send Alice in though there will be a couple of nurses coming in to check you over."

_How on earth does that guy know what I'm worried about?_

Two young nurses walked in, with charts in their hands, and began to check my blood pressure and adjust my IV's.

"Jasper, I'm Mari, and this is Liz. We're going to be looking after you this shift. We just need to take some bloods." Mari proceeded to take my blood for god knows what tests. After she had filled the 3rd vile, she turned to me and said "Ok Jasper, we just need to change the dressing on your wounds. We're going to have to remove your gown from your chest."

I just nodded.

Liz and Mari began to work over the wounds, also changing the dressing on operation wounds.

After doing that, they smiled at me and told me to press the button by my head if I needed anything and walked out of the room before I heard them giggling.

A few minutes passed, and I was starting to become impatient, plus I was slightly drowsy still from the anaesthetic I was given, not mention the morphine coursing through my veins. I was determined to stay awake for Alice though.

Eventually the curtain was pushed open, and Alice walked in gently and as graceful as ever. She smiled at me slightest, but I could see the pain behind her eyes.

"Alice... I'm so..."

"Jasper, please. Don't say it. You don't have anything to be sorry about. I don't blame you. I'm just worried about what happens now."

"What happens with what? Are we ok Alice?"

Alice hesitated, and fear, anxiety, dread of her answer poured through my entire being.

**A/N That's right Mari and Liz, you got to see him topless!!!! As promised, you made an appearance in this chapter, albeit briefly. Show me some love!**

**Anyways, you know the drill!**


	15. AN

Hi all,

I am really sorry, I told myself I would never be an author who posted an authors note chapter, but here it is.

I am thoroughly annoyed. This story has 45 **ALERT REQUESTS**. For the chapter i just posted, I have 7 reviews**. SEVEN PEOPLE have reviewed out of 45 ALERTS**.

You know what, I understand if you write and say you don't like this chapter, or I should do something differently, but the feeling that you all think that this isn't even comment worthy, is the **WORST feeling**.

I just want you all to know, that at the moment I am very sorry, but until I get more people reviewing saying ANYTHING, this story will be on hiatus. I can not write thinking that people don't want to read it.

This hiatus won't be long, but the main reason for this is **I NEED IDEAS. I'M STUCK.**

Again I am really really sorry.

I do love the fact that people read, I just need to know what you're thinking.

Love, Emmy x

**P.S. READ AND REVIEW STORIES BY MEILZDOGGG01.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Ok, so, death threats were received, and updated this story was.**

**The IM conversation is dedicated to meilzdoggg01. I'd just like to say, she is a very sore loser, and I was about to win!**

_Are we ok? What? Of course we're ok. What is he on about?_

I gave Jasper a strange look and then smiled as it dawned on me. I'd said that I was worried about what happens now. I meant with the will, where do I live? What arrangements have been made?

"Jasper, I said before, I couldn't live without you, and I meant it. We're ok. I promise you." I leant down and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

"What are you worried about then darling?"

"I don't know what happens know Jasper. I don't know what my mother has organised, if anything. I doubt this was on her mind. She wasn't old, she wasn't sick. Is there a will? Where do Bella and I live? The house has a mortgage. Bella and I can't afford that. We're still in school and under 18 anyway, it couldn't be put in my name. What if... what if we're sent to my father..." I trailed off into a whisper.

I didn't want to think about going to my father, and I knew that it was unlikely given the charges against him, but technically he had yet to lose custody of us.

"I will NEVER let him near you Alice, ever, ever again. I promise you. You can stay with Emmett and me as long as you need"

I looked down at him again, and I saw the panic in his eyes, I could feel his panic, compassion and hope rolling off him. He really was never going to let something happen to me if he could help it. If something did happen, I knew that he would hunt down my father and kill him. It felt nice to have someone finally know, and worry, about what has happened to me. I know Bella worries, but she thinks that I'm ok now. For the most part I am moving on, but I still have nightmares about him coming back. I still think that I'm seeing him in public places, when I know that's just irrational. Sometimes I wake up and see him standing over me. But I know that's just not logical, so I push it to the back of my mind.

"I love you Jasper..."

"And I love you my darlin' Alice."

"We should probably get the others in now, I know Emmett's been really worried about you, but he was really nice to let me come in and talk with you first. Before I get them, did you know _Rosalie_ broke Emmett's nose?"

Jasper laughed suddenly. "Yes, that was quick an interesting little while when she wouldn't date him. He wouldn't shut up about her. If all the other girls who'd been chasing him had know they'd just have to break his nose, they would've died of happiness. I'm not sure it would've worked with anyone but Rosalie though. He hated her at first, but wanted her at the same time. He thought he was going insane."

"Well...they're really good together, he really loves her."

"Who really loves who now?" Came Emmett's booming voice as the curtain was thrown open.

"Huh, I thought I was gonna find you two in a compromising position, dammit. Oh well, always next time."

Jasper shot Emmett a death glare and I giggled.

**Jasper's POV**

Days passed in the hospital, and Carlisle was letting me use his laptop while I recovered. There certainly are pluses to knowing the most liked doctor in the hospital. I was on MSN and Alice had to go to school today, so I was waiting for her to come on at lunch time in...

_**(l)Pixie+Jazz-hands(l)**__ has just signed on_

Now_._

**(l)Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says: **Omg I'm going to die here I swear, this day is so slow.

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **Nawwww, Pixie, it's ok, you get to see me in 2 hours.

**(l)Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says: ** I can't believe that I gave into you calling my Pixie.

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says:** It's because deep down, you know you love the name.

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says:**__Yeah, just like you love Lauren and I love Mike.

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **Oh that's just wrong to joke about *shudders*

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l)**___is inviting you to start Minesweeper Flags. Do you want to Accept (Alt+C) or Decline (Alt+D) the invitation?_

_**You have accepted the invitation.**_

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says:** You're going down Pixie.

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says: ***raises eyebrow* yeah right Jazz-hands. I've lost this like twice in the whole time we've played.

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says:** Let's play then

**Alice's POV**

_Oh this is going to be fun._

I grinned to myself as I sat outside the school with my laptop talking to Jasper. He was so convinced that he was going to win another round. He'd won the first round, and since then he had won once.

The score was 3-8 (in my favour).

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **die

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **un fucking believable

The score progressed to 5-17.

Jasper was taking longer than usual to make his move.

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says:** You're go Jazz...

_Your opponent has resigned_

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l)** **says**: OH YOU SUCK BALLS!

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **ahahahahahaa

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **my bad

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says: **totally my accident

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says:** Hmph

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says:** How DID I do that?

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says:** Oh you are so going down. I'm coming over there now.

**Jazz-hands belongs to Pixie says:** What, you're at school Alice! You can't skip.

**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) says:** Watch me.

_**(l) Pixie+Jazz-hands(l) has signed off**_

Oh he is so going to pay for this. I can't believe he did this? I was about to win!

**A/N So everyone, play minesweeper flags on msn. It is so awesome :D Reviews :-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**meilz dawg. "Maybe you should stop worrying about how you're supposed to be. And just...be." says:**

yeah me too usually...

gahhhh im really trying to type this chapter and time keeps going and im not getting any clsoer

**Emmy - Jasper+Alice - I'm a FANpire! says:**

haha i have like. i dunno 500ish words and im not getting any further!

I THINK MY BRAIN IS GOING TO DIE!!!

*brain implodes*

*dying sounds*

**meilz dawg. "Maybe you should stop worrying about how you're supposed to be. And just...be." says:**

hahha

nice

**Emmy - Jasper+Alice - I'm a FANpire! says:**

yup, this is going in my AN

**And I was true to my word, this did go in my A/N – as you can see! I was very frustrated because I just wasn't getting anywhere.**

**I know what's going to happen, but my fingers are betraying me!!!! Anyhow, read on, for what is hopefully a good chapter.**

**Ok, so everyone should go read and REVIEW meilzdoggg01. **

**Jasper's POV**

A part of me wanted to be annoyed at her for skipping school, but mostly I was just ecstatic to see her again. It had only been a few hours, she had come here early in the morning for an hour before going to school, and the moment she left I was missing her.

I lay back in the bed, smiling to myself knowing that in just a matter of minutes I would be graced with the presence of my pixie. Carlisle said that if I could pass some tests later this week then I would be able to go home. I had gotten up for the first time yesterday, and with a little help I could walk to the bathroom and back (it was a HUGE relief to not have to use a bedpan – those things are horrible). I would probably be bed ridden for a while, but Carlisle said if I'm up to it, he'll clear me to go back to school in 2 weeks. 2 weeks more that I'd have to be separated from Alice for the day was the only way I could look at it, and the thought of those two weeks was enough to nearly break my heart.

I was brought out of my depressing chain of thought by the sound of Alice's giggles as she said hello to a nurse. Everyone here loved her. And her bubbly personality made the entire ward seem lighter and happier. I had been moved from intensive care just a few days after surgery, and it was a massive respite to have my own room. Of course it meant that my mind wandered whenever Alice was in here with me alone. She would lie on my bed, her hands trailing up and down my thigh, or across my stomach, and she seemed completely oblivious of what she was doing to me. I was not going to bring it up, because I didn't want to push her.

Alice bounced into my room and screamed "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU RESIGNED! I AM SO NOT KISSING YOU ALL DAY!"

I looked at her and grinned.

"Can your poor bed ridden almost crippled boyfriend get a hug at least, or is completely no touching?"

I couldn't help but tease her, she's so funny to watch.

Alice frowned, continuing to glare at me and then smiled.

"Of course you can have a hug."

She climbed careful onto the bed and placed her legs on either side of me so she was straddling my lap.

_Oh my god. Does she know what she's doing?_

She bent down slowly and wrapped her arms behind my shoulders. I held her like that for a few moments, and as she pulled back I tried to kiss her.

She giggled and pushed me back.

"U-uh. You're not getting a kiss remember?"

"Hmph"

I huffed and pouted hoping I could be cute enough that she'd give in. Unfortunately all this was to no avail as she climbed off my lap and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"You're a very sore loser, you know that right?"

"Yup. I do. It's why I try to never lose."

"Which is why you're frustrated because I keep beating you at minesweeper?"

"Yep."

"Ha. You're an idiot Jazz. I love you, but you're an idiot."

"I love you too, now that that's cleared up, can I kiss you yet?"

Alice looked at me, surveying my face, as if she was trying to read something I wasn't saying. She walked over to my bed, and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, before pulling away again. I glared playfully at her, and she kissed just to the side of lip.

She was teasing me and she knew it. From the look on her face she was enjoying teasing me.

My hand flew up to her head and I pulled her face to mine. She moaned as our lips crashed together. Her mouth opened slightly, and her tongue flicked against my lip, begging for entry. I complied, and before I knew what was happening, she was back on my lap, kissing my neck, raking her nails softly down my chest.

I groaned as she sucked just below my earlobe, and my hands flew to her hips, about to grind her into me.

We heard a soft cough from the door, and Alice spun around quickly to see an amused looking Carlisle.

"It was his fault, I swear!" Alice said jumping off the bed gracefully.

"Oh yeah, blame the cripple! I can barely walk, there's no way that was my fault!" I said, throwing her a playfully cranky look.

Carlisle just shook his head and said "ah, to be young."

Carlisle didn't look like he was older than 30, but he was turning 40 this year.

Carlisle came in, and did his usual checks, but his eyes also flicked to below my ear where Alice had been sucking on. He smirked at Alice and then walked out again. He came back in a minute later holding a mirror.

I took it from him, looked at myself trying to figure out what I was meant to be looking at.

Alice let out a little giggle, and then I saw it.

I had a massive love bite! _How did she do that without me noticing?_

I glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out.

**Alice's POV**

I couldn't help but tease him, with the thoughts that had been going through my head it was nearly impossible not to. I wanted to talk to him about taking our relationship to "the next level" but I didn't know how to approach it.

I didn't want to say anything in the heat of the moment, in case he thought that I was only bringing it up because of hormones that were running through my body, but in truth, I loved him, and I wanted to be able to love ALL of him.

It had been 4 days since Carlisle had found us in Jasper's hospital room, and Jasper was being discharged today. I made my way to the hospital around midday to help get Jasper home. Emmett was coming too, and Edward was already at the hospital. Bella had made her way to Seattle to see the lawyer that our mothers will was through. The funeral had already come and gone, but the will was found only yesterday.

It's not that I wasn't upset by our mothers death, I was. But to me she was more like a distant acquaintance. I had not communicated with her in 10 years. She had only lived with us every third week for the past 7 years.

I arrived at the hospital, excited to finally be able to take my love home. He tried not to say anything, but I could tell how bored he was sitting around in the hospital. Even with Carlisle's laptop to use every day (the man had 3, he was able to spare 1), Jasper had been obviously bored for days. Only yesterday was he allowed to walk alone, and even then if he was gone for more than 5 minutes, nurses started to worry.

Emmett had organised with the school to take the week off to help Jasper out at home. Their mother had been contacted but she had been "unable" (Jasper had translated that to unwilling for me) to make it back. It made me sick that her son had just had a car accident that nearly claimed his life, and she couldn't shuffle things around to come back and see him for even a day.

Jasper had said he didn't mind, and he seemed to be truthful, so I left my discontent with the woman that I had never met at that.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

We got Jasper home without a hitch, and I was helping him get settled in his room. Once I was satisfied that I had fussed over him enough and that he had everything I needed, I stopped and smiled at him.

"Come lay next to me Alice?"

I walked over to his bed, and lay next to him. He snaked him good arm around me and pulled me toward him, and he kissed my forehead.

_It's now or never._

"Jasper, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"You can talk to me about anything darlin', you know that."

"Ok...well, it's just that...I want more."

"More? I'm afraid I don't understand."

"I want more to this relationship. The emotional aspect is amazing, perfect. I want to make it physical too Jasper. I want you to make love to me."

Jasper froze. I could feel his heart starting to race, and his breath was stiff and forced.

"Alice... I love you... but, are you sure? Are you really ready or is this something that... that you want to do because you think I want it?"

"You don't want it?" I tried to keep my voice steady, but couldn't. He didn't want me. I thought that I was attractive to him. Apparently I was wrong.

Tears starting welling in my eyes and I slid off the bed, starting to walk toward the door.

"Alice, where are you going?" he sounded confused, and hurt.

"You don't want me, and I just made a complete fool of myself. I don't want to be here right now."

I opened the door and went to leave his room before he nearly yelled it.

"ALLY! I never said I don't want you. I do want you. So much. I just don't want to ruin anything. I'm scared that you're not ready and you're only saying you want this because you think that I do. I do want it, but not at the expense of our relationship."

It was my turn to freeze now. I was standing in the doorway, my back still to Jasper. It took all the effort to self control I had to turn toward him. Right now I just wanted to run. But I was sick of running. I was sick of hiding. I didn't want to hide from Jasper.

**A/N So my dear readers, there is the chapter. I am going to go die now. Because it's sending me insane!!!**

**Don't get me wrong, I fricking love writing, and reading your reviews.**

**But HELL MAN!**

**SO REVIEW! OTHERWISE MY LIFE ISN'T WORTH IT!!!!**

**Ok, so maybe not quite that far but, meh. Review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so this chapter was kinda hard to write, but I hope you enjoy it. Everyone read meilzdoggg01's stuff, she's good, and my inspiration for this chapter. Also, a big thank you to Brittany (bdh06) who gave me my 200****th**** review, and to all you amazing reviewers out there who got me to this point!**

**A special mention to Lizzie1234, I'm beta-ing her story "Luna Eclipse".**

**So, on with the story.**

_Previously- Right now I just wanted to run. But I was sick of running. I was sick of hiding. I didn't want to hide from Jasper._

**Alice's POV**

Turning towards Jasper slowly, I looked at him, trying find any lie in his eyes, trying to make sure the was nothing but the truth. I'm not sure if I was looking for a reason to run, or a reason to believe him. But I found myself closing the door behind me, still looking at him, and I slid to the floor, not ready to go and sit back next to Jasper again.

_Why do I do this to myself? WHY am I trying to run?_

I placed my head in my hands.

"Jasper, I want this because I love you. I'm ready. I know that I am...the accident made me realise that I don't want to lose you without knowing what it's like to have all of you..."

"Alice... please come over here..."

I looked up at him; he was looking at me with tears in his eyes. _Why is he crying?_

I got up and walked over to her, perching myself on the bed so that I was still about a foot away from him. He didn't try to pull me closer; instead he reached out to hold my hand, stroking it with his thumb.

"Alice, you won't lose me without knowing that. You won't ever lose me, full stop, and end of story. I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to, and even then, I'll come back the moment you ask me to."

"I know you won't leave me willingly Jasper, but we both know what happened! I nearly did lose you!"

I looked at him, I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't want to move my hand from his, and I had reached out with my other hand to touch his face where there was still bruising.

"Alice... darlin'... are you absolutely sure? I will... we will... if you're absolutely sure... when I get better...when I get this damned cast off..." he motioned to his arm with a nod of his head.

"I'm sure... so how long til you get the cast off?" I said, grinning.

"Impatient are we?" Jasper smirked up at me "Carlisle said he can replace the cast with a brace in 2 weeks."

_2 weeks. That's soon enough._ I bent my head down, and placed a tender kiss on his cheek, just next to his eye. I kissed his neck, and an exposed part of shoulder under his shirt. Finally I moved up and kissed his lips.

His mouth opened, and he nipped at my bottom lip, begging for entry. I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slip into my mouth and caress my tongue. I moaned tangled my fingers in his hair. He brought his good hand up to lightly stroke the back of my neck, earning him a purring sound from the back of my throat.

He giggled into my mouth, before taking his mouth from mine and kissing my neck. I giggled, and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Al..." he started to protest.

I placed on finger on his lips, which is promptly kissed "Jasper, just shut up and let me have my fun" I said in the most confident voice I could muster, given that my heart was going a thousand miles an hour, and the butterflies in my stomach were trying to make me ill.

I kissed the middle of his chest, and started to lick down toward his belly button. I blew on the area that I had just licked, and watched as he shivered with pleasure.

"Oh god..."

"Good?"

"Mmhhmmmm"

I grinned to myself, glad that I could knock this articulate man senseless and speechless.

I tugged my fingers beneath the waist line of his pants, and popped the button undone. I slid the zipper down, to reveal his erection straining against the flimsy material of his boxers. I gasped as I realised for the first time, how large he was going to be. He was huge, even when he was being restrained...

I heard him chuckled when I gasped and I looked up at him and licked my top lip before bitting my bottom one. I saw his erection twitch when I did that, so I flicked my tongue out again to lick just above the elastic of his boxers.

His hips shot involuntarily upwards, and I couldn't hold back a giggled. I found myself loving teasing him.

I started to pull down his boxers...

"Al, stop."

I looked up at him, trying to keep the hurt from my eyes.

"But...why?"

"You don't have to do this..."

I laughed incredulously.

"I would never do this because I had to...I...I'm really enjoying teasing you..."

I slid myself back up his body, and gave him a passionate kiss, before resuming my position, removing his boxers.

I licked along his long shaft, and I took his giant member into my mouth. I earned myself a loud groan from him as I did this.

I started experimentally rolling his balls, and moving my head up and down.

"Fuck Alice...so fucking good"

I continued doing this, but softly, ever so gently, scraped my teeth along his cock.

"Alice, I'm going to..."

I felt his warm cum hit the back of my throat, and then...

"Jazz-man, I brought you... HOLY FUCK MAN!" Emmett yelled as he flung the door open.

_So much for knocking._

**AN- I'd like to dedicate the line "I took his giant member into my mouth" to meilzdoggg01 – I TOLD YOU I'D DO IT HAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Love you girl!**

**This is my first attempt at smut/lemons EVER so tell me what you think!!!**

**Review lovelies! REVIEW!! LETS MAKE IT TO 230!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN- Here is the next instalment, thank you all for getting me to the quota I aimed for, plus 2!**

**I'd like to point you all toward two fics:**

**Sewing the Wounds – lamb(dot)loves(dot)the(dot)lion**

**And**

**Love You So – meilzdoggg01 (I'd also like you to be watching out for Private School Girls, and Teasing to Please, by this same author – they're bound to be awesome!)**

**These are two very good fics, and can be found in my favourites, or on their profiles.**

**I have another fic happening called "Leave out all the Rest", and I would love you to all go read and review that too!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

_FUCKING EMMETT!!_

I hoped to god Alice didn't pull her head away right at the very second, because I was still coming. Just a few more seconds, then she can, and I'll quickly cover up, but right now, I don't particularly want Emmett to see me coming.

Alice had frozen in her current position.

"Emmett, look away!" I all but screamed at him when I saw that he was still standing there gaping at Alice in a most compromising position.

He shook his head in a jerk motion before turning and slamming into the doorway.

"Ow fuck."

He was distracted long enough for Alice to pull her head away, and for me to cover myself with the bed sheets. Alice swallowed discretely, turning a shade of red that could rival Bella's blush. She turned to run into the bathroom adjoined to my room.

"Fucking hell Emmett. Did it not occur to you to knock? I swear to god if you tell ANYONE – and that includes ROSALIE – about this, I will fucking kill you. Do you think Alice wanted anyone to know what we get up to?"

"Dude, calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Get out of my room Emmett. I need to get some clothes on, and go find Alice before she feels even worse."

Emmett walked out of the room, and I gingerly slid out of the bed, trying to ignore the pain that came with it. I was perfectly able to walk short distances, but I didn't exactly have all my strength after that.

I pulled on my boxers, and walked toward the bathroom. I walked in to find Alice sitting against the wall with her knees pulled to her chest.

"Al...I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was going to come in. I thought he was going out with Rosalie today..."

She looked up at me. I was glad to see she wasn't crying, but it was clear that she was embarrassed beyond believe.

"You didn't have to yell at him..." she said, almost cracking a smile "I think you scared him"

"Well, at least he won't be telling people now."

"I doubt he would've anyway Jazz... what are you doing out of bed anyway? You shouldn't be up!"

I laughed a little at least, glad that she wasn't too upset. It certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I walked in here.

"I'm allowed to walk remind Al? Carlisle said it was fine."

"I don't care! There is no way in hell you're going to push it while I'm here. You don't need to be up, you're not going to be getting up."

"But I did need to get up. I needed to come make sure you were ok..."

Alice stood up and walking toward me. She kissed me softly, and wrapped her arms around my chest, and I snaked my good arm around her shoulders, pulling her tightly toward me.

"I'm fine Jasper, I promise. I was just embarrassed" she whispered into my chest. I leant my head down and smelt her short hair that wasn't styled today, and was hanging down limply around her head. She smelt coconut and sweet chocolate. I inhaled deeply, before kissing her head.

"Come on Pixie, let's go lie down."

"Aren't I a little bit too devious to be a pixie now?"

"Oh no, you see pixie's can be very mischievous, teasing little creatures." I said grinned down at her and she groaned rolling her eyes.

"You know you like being my pixie."

"Well as long as I'm no one else's pixie"

"I hope you never are. I want you forever Alice."

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

A bit over a week later, I was able to walk around the house by myself, and with Alice's help, I could walk up and down the staircase. Alice had started to move her things into my room, and I had to clean out my closet to fit her clothes. I don't know why anyone needed this much clothing, but Alice seemed determined not to part with any of it, so I did my part, and moved all the clothes in the chest of drawers, which now had 2 extra empty draws after I discarded the clothing that I never wear. Alice claimed these two drawers for her underwear, which I was sorely tempted to look through, but every time it ran through my mind, Alice turned to glare at me; it was as if she knew what I was going to do.

The house that Bella and Alice's mother had bought was put on the market, through the lawyer that organised the will. Bella and Alice had inherited enough money to keep them going through til the end of college. Bella and Alice would go into the custody of Carlisle and Esme, until their 18th birthdays.

While Alice was technically under the custody of the Cullen's, Carlisle and Esme didn't mind Alice staying with me while I was recovering, and whenever she wanted to be here.

However, tonight was Sunday, and we were all having dinner and a movie at the Cullen's house. Alice was helping me get ready. She was insistent that she would be dressing me from now on, because the jeans I was wearing were horribly out of fashion, and wearing my Slipknot shirt was just wrong. I still haven't figured out what was wrong with it.

Once I was finally dressed appropriately, which involved Alice buying me a new shirt, and making me wear a pair of Edward's jeans, and now I was going to being dragged along shopping with Alice the moment I was well enough apparently. Not that I'd mind that much, being with Alice was enough to let me endure a day of shopping. If she was happy, I would be happy.

"JASPER! ALICE! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" Screamed Bella from downstairs, who was watching Edward kick Emmett's butt at Halo. While Rosalie sat behind Emmett, with her legs wrapped around his waist, trying to distract him, as he tried to remain focus. It was one of their favourite games, and Rosalie usually won. When that happened it was everyone's cue to vacate the room.

"Bella, we're coming calm down." Alice yelled delicately down the staircase to Bella, who was standing by the door, apprehensively eying the TV that had just been shut down. If I were to wager a guess, it had taken about an hour to get Edward and Emmett off it, and now she was worried they'd be drawn back to it while they waited for Alice and me to come downstairs.

Alice took my arm to steady me, and we started to walk downstairs. Once we reached the bottom, Alice relaxed. She seemed to get very nervous whenever we walked down the stairs. I can understand though, if our positions where switched, I'd want to carry her down rather than risk having her fall.

"Well come on then, everyone in the car!"

"Um, guys, how are we all going to fit in the car? We only have Rosalie's convertible, which fits four people at best" asked Alice. Bella and Edward had come here with Rosalie and Emmett. Emmett's car was at the Cullen's still, and Alice's car went in for a service on Friday, and needed to stay in for more repairs.

"Edward, why are you grinning? BELLA, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Bella flinched slightly, still grinning from ear to ear though.

"Come outside Jasper..."

Alice looked at me, silently asking me if I had any more of an idea of what was going on than she did. I shrugged, and followed the others out the door still holding Alice's hand.

Standing there in the driveway was the newest model of the BMW M6 Convertible.

"Holy fuck..." I said under my breath.

"Who's is THAT?" said Alice excitedly, running over to it.

Edward turned to face me "Happy early 18th Jasper, from myself, Carlisle, and Esme"

"Me? That's for ME?" Edward just nodded smiling, as I walked slowly over to it, admiring the interior leather and black gloss paint. It was a work of art to say the least. But...

"Fuck man! I can't accept this!"

"Jasper, Carlisle said to say that cast doesn't come off for another 2 months if you don't shut up and accept the gift."

I shook my head, trying to wrap my head around the gift. Edward threw me the keys, which I caught, but then realised that my arm was still in the cast.

"Alice, I can't drive yet..." I said, turning to look at her.

"Oh god...are you serious?!" she said, looking at the car sadly "but it has to go for a drive! It's begging for it!"

_This is going to make her day. It's no 911, but she obviously loves it._

"Yup, it does." I said, walking over to her, taking her hand and placing the keys softly in her hand. She looked down at the keys for a moment, before looking back up at me.

A smile slowly formed on her face before jumping at me, nearly pushing me over as she embraced me in a hug. If I hadn't half been expecting it, I would probably have fallen backwards.

"What are you waiting for?!" yelled Emmett even though he was standing just a few feet behind me.

Alice ran around to the driver's side and slid lovingly into the seat.

"Get in Jasper..."

I turned toward Emmett "you wanna come too?"

"Who do you think drove it over here?" he said grinning.

"Edward? Bella?" I asked, secretly hoping they would say no, I wanted to spend this time with Alice alone.

"Jasper, that car has been sitting in my garage for 3 days. Do you honestly think I haven't driven it yet? Bella is too scared to go anywhere near the thing. She's scared of hurting it."

I just shook my head, still smiling, as I got into the passenger's side.

The engine sounded beautiful as Alice turned the ignition. Alice lightly stepped on the throttle, and we sped out of the driveway, the wind whipping through our hair, and Alice's giggles filling the space around us.

* * *

**AN- OK, you all know the drill :-) Can we make it to 250? That would make me ecstatic.**

**So go review my lovely readers and tell me what you think, and also where you think this story should be going.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Check out meilzdoggg01's stories, or I will hunt you down, with spears. There will be spears!!**

**AN- Ok, here is chapter 20. I apologise a thousand million times over for not getting this up earlier, but you can't blame me this time!! I went to post on sunday night, and LOGIN WAS DOWN UNTIL JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO. I have been trying and trying and TRYING to get on, and I just couldn't.**

**As a result of my lack of ability to post, I would be sooooo freaking ecstatic if we could get me 40 reviews for this chapter. If you read - please review!!**

**So go – read – review!**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice took the long way to the Cullen's house, and she laughed the entire way. With the wind blowing her short hair in more directions than it was already in, she looked even more beautiful than she normally did...

We pulled up to the Cullen's massive house and Alice looked disappointed to have to leave the car, but when I hopped out she refused to let me walk up the stairs to the front door in case something happened. It did feel good to know she still loved me more than my new car.

_My car...that's going to take some getting used to..._

Alice held onto my arm softly but firmly as we climbed to stairs to the door, and pressed the doorbell. We heard the distinctive heavy run of Emmett and then the door flung open and Emmett yelled "well you took your own sweet time! What were you doing, catching up on some 'private moments'?"

I glared at him, silently daring him to say anymore than that. I looked over at Alice who was now blushing furiously. Thankfully we were saved when Esme came to the door to greet us.

"Emmett! Leave them alone. Now go help Edward in the garage, he's trying to show Rosalie something on her car, but she won't let him even open the hood with Bella around." We all got the private joke. Bella was so clumsy that she could break something just by being in the same room as it.

"Ok Esme." Emmett slunk away towards the garage. We all saw Esme as a mother-figure, and what she said went. No one ever wanted to let her down. Emmett had failed a test once and he was devastated, not because he'd failed, but because Esme would be disappointed in him. As it turns out, Esme wasn't disappointed, but she did organise some tutoring for Emmett in Calculus. She was the mother we never had.

"What do you think of your present Jasper?"

"It's absolutely amazing and far too much for me to accept! I tried protesting to Edward, but he passed on a threat from Carlisle."

"Jasper, if you ever try to give that amazing piece of machinery back, I will make sure you die, and I will raise you from the dead, just to kill you again!" Alice exclaimed from beside me, looking completely serious about her threat.

"Well, Jasper. I think Alice has spoken. Besides, there is no way that I would let you give it back either. You're like a son to me, and I will my children presents when I want to. Speaking of which, Alice dear, I could use your help on some designs for a dress I'm going to have made for Bella for Prom. I'd ask Bella for help, but we both know she'd tell me I didn't have to make it, and end up being no help at all because she was being too damned stubborn and selfless."

Alice looked like Christmas had come two months early.

"Esme, when have I ever said no to helping you with designs?"

Esme let out a light laugh and said "well, just let me put the roast in the oven, and I'll meet you in my study."

Alice turned toward me.

"You'll be ok to hang out with the guys for a while won't you?" she asked with a hint of hope in her voice that may have hurt if I hadn't known how much she loved working on Esme's designs with her. It made her day. In the month and a bit we had been together, she had come a long way. She's come nearly completely out of her shell, and is starting to let me see who she thinks the real Alice is. She is hyperactive, interested in shopping, fashion, interior design. Alice is naturally creative, and fun. She is in every sense of the word, my little pixie.

"Of course I will. Go have fun. Don't make Bella wear something to torturous." I said with a smile.

Alice gave me a playful glare before skipping off to Esme's study to have a look at the designs.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Alice's POV**

2 hours later Esme and I emerged from the study, feeling very pleased with ourselves. We'd managed to design a dress that was Bella in every possible way. It was a dark blue, backless full length dress with a small train at the back. At the top of the back, the thick straps crisscrossed to make an X shape. At the front was a small plunge between the breasts, with a white floral design along the edge of the breasts. There was a slit up the side to about 12 inches below her hip. It was classy, and not too intricate. Despite prom still being 5 months away, we needed those 5 months to convince Bella to just wear the damned dress, and let us do her hair and makeup. If she didn't relent before the prom, then there was always the surprise attack; kidnapping her the morning or the prom, tying her down, and getting her ready the hard way. Esme and I would make sure she knew the second option and that there was no way to get out of going to this formal.

I went off to find everyone else. I walked into the rumpus room. You could hear the commotion from upstairs, so it wasn't hard to figure out where they were. I couldn't help but laugh at scene before me. Emmett had Bella pinned to the ground while Rosalie was painting her toenails. Jasper was holding her legs still by sitting with his legs over her shins, while Edward was trying to pull Emmett off. He looked very distressed at the thought of Bella being pinned down.

Jasper looked up when he heard me laugh. My heart fluttered at his grin.

"Wanna join in? It's give Bella a makeover day"

"Would I ever turn down giving someone a makeover, especially Bella?" I said, walking over to relieve Jasper of his post at Bella's legs. Jasper crouched behind me, placing soft kisses along the skin of my shoulders and neck, wherever he could find an exposed area. I sighed contentedly, and leaned back into Jasper. Bella took this opportunity to get her legs free from underneath me, and wriggle out from under Emmett.

"THANKS A HEAP JASPER!" Rosalie yelled before storming out of the room. Jasper just chuckled lowly and pulled me closer to him.

"Um, is she really angry?" I asked Jasper, he just shrugged and I turned to Emmett, who was getting up off the floor.

"Oh yeah, she's pretty pissed. I'll go calm her down. We'll be back."

"Rosalie gets very touchy when she doesn't get what she wants" Edward added, before going over to hold Bella and make sure she wasn't too traumatised by the entire experience.

Rosalie and Emmett came back half an hour later, looking suspiciously happy, no not just happy, they looked giddy, and Rosalie's hair looked like she'd just redone it.

Esme walked into the room at that point to announce that dinner was ready, and everyone had to make their way to the dining room now. We all rushed past Esme, and ran, half racing each other, to the dining room. Jasper and I arrived last because I wouldn't let him run up the stairs, or run fast. I wasn't about to have him tripping over and hurting himself just a week before he got that damned cast off...

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

The week passed uneventfully. I went to school, and Jasper stayed home. Every afternoon I'd rush home, worried that something had happened. Of course nothing did ever happen, and today I was driving him to the hospital to get his cast taken off. He would be allowed to put his weight on it, and as well as obviously being happy for him that he was healing, I was ecstatic, because it meant that now there were no restrictions when it came to sex. We'd decided we'd take the step, the only question now was where and when.

After the cast was off, it was replaced by a wrist brace that he had to wear every night for the next few months. Two young female nurses from the hospital seemed to recognise him, and starting giggling as they saw him walk out of Doctor Cullen's office. I was waiting outside because Jasper had asked to speak to Carlisle about something alone, giving me a very apologetic, and yet sly look.

I glanced at the two nurses name badges; Mari and Liz...they seemed familiar, maybe they were treating Jasper one day while he was in here. I told myself any insecurity I felt was just that, insecurity, and moved past it. This was something I would not have been able to do a month ago, and I was glad that I could now.

I stood up, and took Jasper's hand and we walked out of the hospital together.

**AN- OMG – next chapter - WE MIGHT HAVE LEMONS!! Review if you want the lemons!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN - OK ALL!! THIS IS IT!! - I had an overwhelming (unanimous) request for lemons, so here they are. I hope you enjoy – reviews at the end much appreciated as always.**

**If anyone (Lizzie dear this is for you) has extreme objections to Lemons, don't read this chapter, for the love of all that is Jasper! Review at the end, tell me you didn't read, and I'll tell you the important points, and omit the nitty gritty details. **

**Before we get started, I'd love for you to read X. The Marauders .X stuff. One story in particular is Jaspers in Trouble, and I follow it religiously.**

**As always, go see meilzdoggg01 or I hunt you down!**

**Jasper's POV**

The drive home was painfully slow, in more ways than one. Alice's hand was resting dangerously close to my crotch, slowly, deliberately running her fingers up and down the inside of my thigh. She fucking knew what she was doing and she was smirking. At least she wasn't giving half-arsed hints at what she wanted.

That didn't make me any less scared about what I was nearly certain would happen when we got home. I believe my pixie when she said she was ready, but I still wanted her first real time to be perfect, and after what had happened with her father, I didn't want to push her; despite how amazingly turned on I was right now, and that was just because of a few thoughts and the position of her hand.

I dared a glance over to Alice to see her staring ahead, a small smirk on her face, letting me know she most definitely knew what she was doing to me, and to confirm my suspicions, she moved her hand up to graze over my now very hard self, and her smirk turned into a grin.

I couldn't pull the car into the garage fast enough, and the moment we stepped out of the car, Alice had me against the car kissing me. I spun her around, pinning her against the side, opening my mouth to let her tongue caress mine. I moaned into her mouth as her hand ran down my chest, stopped just above my navel, and she wrapped her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her, so it was blatantly obvious to her the hard on that was making it so difficult for me to come to my senses and move this inside the house at the very least.

Thankfully Alice was thinking a little more than I was, and giggled before pulling away from my lips.

"Jazz, we have to go inside before I rip you clothes off right here, and Emmett finding us again isn't something I want to endure. I doubt he'd keep his mouth shut if it happened again"

I reluctantly pulled away and took her hand and pulled her toward the house. The moment the door was closed we were against the wall again, her fingers tangling in my hair as my lips found her neck, and then trailed down to her collarbone. _Fuck she has nice collarbones. So fucking perfect._

"Jasper..." she moaned "Room, now"

We all but ran up the stairs and the only thing I took time to do is make sure I locked the door. Looking back at Alice, her eyelids were drooping, and she was looking at me lustfully. She reached behind her neck, and started to undo her halter neck dress. I stopped her.

"Uh uh, that's my job Pixie" I said, running my hands softly down her neck, and in between her breasts, to the point that the material of her dress plunged to. It was entirely too cold to be wearing this, but Alice didn't seem to feel the cold when we were out, she was too hyperactive the entire time.

She shivered, however, under my hand as it brushed over her skin.

Alice's hands made their way to the top of my shirt, and started to unbutton it, slowly, so excruciatingly slowly. Eventually she reached the bottom button, and pushed it down off my shoulders, and I pulled it from my body completely.

Alice stepped back and looked at the scars from the accident. Most of them were healed now, just deep red marks on my skin, but some were worse than others, and I found myself feeling self conscious under her gaze.

She must have seen the worry in my eyes when she looked back up at me because she bent down and kissed along the longest scar, running from my shoulder, down to the middle of my chest.

I snaked my hand around to the back of her neck, and undid the knot holding her dress up, and watched it fall to her feet. I was staring at her stiletto clad petite feet, and I let my gaze trail up her long thin legs. Not something you'd expect from a girl her size, but Alice had very long legs. My gaze paused for a long moment as I spotted her underwear.

Alice was wearing lace boy leg cut red panties, and I could see the wetness that was starting to soak through the flimsy material.

I growled at the sight, and lowered her down onto the bed so I could slip her stilettos off, and kiss my way up her leg. I slipped my fingers inside Alice's panties, and her hips bucked upwards involuntarily, trying to find something that wasn't there. I slid my fingers over her wet centre, finding her clit, and rubbing it between my forefinger and thumb. This earned me a soft moan from Alice, so I continued, as I brought my other hand up to remove her panties.

I slid two fingers inside her, wanting to feel more, but wanting to have her enjoy herself at the same time.

"Oh fuck Jasper" as whimpered as she pushed her hips toward me. The site of my fingers pushing in and out of her was the most fucking arousing thing I've ever seen.

I wanted to taste her, but I didn't know if she'd want that or not. I opted for sucking my fingers as I pulled them out of her and continued to kiss my way up her body.

"You're beautiful Alice" I whispered before kissing her again.

"And you've got too much clothing on Jazz." I couldn't suppress a small laugh at this. It seemed strange to her my pixie saying that as if it were the most obvious thing in the world that I should take my pants off.

I flicked the button on my jeans, and slid them off along with my underwear.

I positioned myself at her entrance, and searched her eyes for any sign of doubt.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered. Alice simply rolled her eyes at me, grinning as she nodded.

I pushed myself into her slowly, trying really fucking hard to remember that she hadn't had pleasurable experiences before and not let the hormonal boy take over and just fuck her senseless.

I kissed the lobe of her left ear, flicking my tongue out to lick it, before moving my hips again, earning myself a loud moan this time. I moved my hips again, trying so hard not to let go, she felt so fucking good.

"Jazz...I'm not going to break...harder..." she whispered. I kissed her firmly before pulling out and slamming back into her. Alice let out the sexiest fucking scream as I did this over and over, putting my hand between us, playing with her clit again, as I felt her come closer and closer to her climax.

I felt her walls clamp down on me and she threw her head back, letting out a strangled moaning scream sound, that couldn't be described, but sent me over the edge myself.

"Fuck Al..." I groaned as I pushed into her one last time as we rode out our orgasms together.

x----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"I love you Alice..." I said, as we lay in bed. It was true. I loved her more than the world itself, and I would give up anything if it meant I could have her for the rest of my life. I was only worried that she was upset now that we'd actually gone through with our plans.

"I love you too Jasper... no regrets, I promise"

_She definitely knows how to read me._

I kissed the top of her head as I held her against my chest, and we fell into the deepest sleep I can remember having.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

**Alice's POV**

I woke up at about 6pm with Jaspers arm wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him while he slept. I wiggled a little, trying to get free so I could go to the bathroom, which I desperately needed, and his arm didn't help as it tightened around me, putting more pressure on my bladder.

"Jazz... sweety, you need to let go of me for just a minute..." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't wanna."

_Immature. _I smirked to myself as he showed just how immature he could be. It was cute.

"Jasper Whitlock"

His eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry?"

I let out a small laugh; he was so cute when he thought he was in trouble. I had to use his full name or he never would have let me go.

"I need to use the bathroom, and you're not letting go of me" I said, trying desperately to be stern, but it was difficult as he started kissing my shoulders.

X----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Jasper and I made our way downstairs and hour later to find Rosalie and Emmett playing Guitar Hero as Edward and Bella watched, sitting on opposite ends of the couch. My guess is that Edward had beaten her in Guitar Hero again and she was pretending sulk. It wouldn't last long.

Just as I thought that Edward shuffled closer to her and whispered something in her ear. Bella blushed and snuggled into his shoulder.

"Wanna play Pixie? I bet you I can beat you." Jasper said to me, smugly.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Rosalie, Emmett, we're next" I said, just as Rosalie hit the last note, that Emmett missed. They had been neck to neck up until that moment.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! The short kid distracted me!"

Rosalie hit Emmett, making him shut up and sulk as he handed me his guitar.

"You ready for this Jazz-hands?"

"Bring it Pixie, you're going down"

**AN – ok, so I had to get Guitar Hero in there somewhere. I hope you enjoyed :) I know it's not fantastic, but, I swear to all that is the Cullen's, lemons are soooo annoying to write! I don't think it even makes sense!!**

**Anyhow, reviews??!? Better than Jasper sex... maybe... ok I'm lying... but they're up there!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I just want to say, I am amazingly disappointed with the amount of reviews I received for the last chapter. It was a bit of a downer... but I have written the next chapter, I just want to ask you to REVIEW IF YOU READ IT! I have 70ish people on alerts for this story... I'd really appreciate it, if you add me to alerts or favourites, please review... **

**Ok, so we left off with the set up of Guitar Hero**

**PREVIOUSLY:**

"Wanna play Pixie? I bet you I can beat you." Jasper said to me, smugly.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Rosalie, Emmett, we're next" I said, just as Rosalie hit the last note, that Emmett missed. They had been neck to neck up until that moment.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! The short kid distracted me!"

Rosalie hit Emmett, making him shut up and sulk as he handed me his guitar.

"You ready for this Jazz-hands?"

"Bring it Pixie, you're going down"

**CONTINUED:**

Jasper and I stood there, glaring at each other in a stare down, trying desperately to intimidate the other before the song started. I scrolled down through the song list, until I found "Dammit" by Blink 182. I hit the green button on the neck of the guitar, and selected difficulty – Hard. Jasper was going down, and he wasn't even aware of it. Little did he know that I had perfected this song just a few weeks before.

_That'll teach him for letting me pick the song._

The song started, and immediately Jasper faltered, while I hit the first 6 notes in quick succession. A grin spread over my face as the lyrics started. Rose was singing along in the background, knowing that it would distract Jasper. She had been with me while I was perfecting this song.

_Not that we'd been planning this..._

_**It's alright to tell me what you think about me  
I won't try to argue you or hold it against you  
I know that you're leaving you must have your reason  
the season is calling your pictures are falling down **_

Jasper's guitar board was already flashing red. A break came for him as he missed a long note. He reached over and started tickling me.

"JASPER!" I said through giggles, trying desperately to focus on the screen. Only a few more seconds before he had to go back to the game "that's cheating!"

"All is fair in love and war, darlin'"

_**the steps that I retrace  
the sad look on your face  
the timing and structure  
did you hear he fucked her **_

Jasper faltered again, but so did I, he was catching up to my score, and I had to do something, quickly, I couldn't let him win this.

I turned slightly, keeping my eyes on the screen, and I gave Rose a small nod. She would know what I meant.

_**a day late, a buck short  
I'm writing the report  
on losing and failing  
when I move I'm failing now **_

We were heading into the chorus, and Rose stood up suddenly, and put something down the back of Jasper's shirt. He let out the a ridiculously girly squeal before letting the guitar drop from his hands, and throwing his hands up the back of his shirt to pull out a cube of ice. He threw it at Rose, but missed and hit Bella, who was sitting on Edwards lap, watching on in amusement. I didn't see Edward's face, but I knew this meant Edward was now on my side.

_**and it's happened once again  
I'll turn to a friend  
someone that understands  
seeks through the master plan  
but everybody's gone and I've been here for too long  
to face this on my own **_

I felt Emmett's arms sneak around me, before quickly pulling me up so my feet were dangling about two feet off the ground. The shock made me lose my place, as Jasper hit star power, and hit a long yellow note, using the whammy bar to double his score.

_**well I guess this is growing up  
well I guess this is growing up **_

_**and maybe I'll see you at a movie sneak preview  
you'll show up and walk by on the arm of that guy  
and I'll smile and you'll wave, we'll pretend it's okay  
the charade it won't last  
When he's gone I won't come back **_

Jasper completely missed that verse, and I snuck ahead of him, again.

_**and it'll happen once again you'll turn to a friend  
someone that understands  
sees through the master plan  
but everybody's gone and you've been there for too long  
to face this on your own **_

_**well I guess this is growing up  
well I guess this is growing up  
well I guess this is growing up  
well I guess this is growing up  
well I guess this is growing up**_

"AHA! I BEAT YOU!" I yelled, turning to poke my tongue out at Jasper.

63015 – 62489

"So, who is going down Jasper?" I said, smirking at him.

"Dude, Jasper, it's ok, you'll love going down" Emmett chimed in, earning himself a glare from everyone else, and a particularly nasty glare from Rose.

**AN- OK, so I realise this was a bit of a filler, but I got some requests to show the actual Guitar Hero game and the outcome – so there it was.**

**For the love of god, please review, I'm going insane here, and am seriously thinking like 'dude, if people are adding me to alerts and not reviewing, what are they thinking?'**

**Remember, I'm still new to this! I'm still a bit fragile, and am prone to thinking the worst of situations! So please, if you like it, hate it, or have a suggestion – JUST TELL ME!**

**Anywho, rant over. I'd love you to review was the point of that.**

**Here's the drill – I have a few choices for the next chapter**

**we show Christmas**

**we find out more about Bella and her adoption**

**we show the kids back at school**

**Review and tell me what you want**

**Emmy Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN- Ok, here is chapter 23 (mistake in the AN previously said 22). I'm really sorry that it took so long, I had a heap of shit to work through, and then was hit by writer's block (it's a bitch)**

**I just wanted to ask you to go read the stories I'm beta-ing (there's a list in my profile) and also to go read "Sewing the Wounds" by the . lamb . loves . the . lion - the space's are only there to confuse the thingy-ma-bob that delete's any 'links' because with all the dots it thinks it's a link, which it's not! Confuse the man with me people – and go read that masterpiece of a story :-)**

**Jasper's POV**

_**December 24**__**th**__**, 5:30pm**_

"Hey Alice..." I called from my spot on the bed that we had shared frequently and yet only twice intimately since our first time together. I have to say I wouldn't have it any other way. Spending each night holding my Pixie was something that exceeded all expectations of what my life would become.

"Mmm?" I got in acknowledgement, which is more than I had expected, given that she was on her laptop looking at dresses and designing one of her own. We had to be at the Cullen's in half an hour, but at this rate we would be late. Alice didn't seem to want to leave her sketches, and I wasn't about to make her. We would be spending the night there in what is technically Alice's room; not that she has spent a full night there as of yet.

"What did you get me for Christmas?" I asked, in the most immature and sing-song voice I could manage. I had been asking her this at least once every hour for the past 2 days, just to see her reaction. She was cute when she was frustrated.

I ducked as a pen was thrown scarily accurately at my head, and then held back a chuckle as Alice leapt from her chair to pounce on me, pinning me against the headboard of the bed.

"I told you Jasper. I..." she kissed my neck "am not" she nibbled on my earlobe, and ground herself against me, getting herself a deep groan from me "telling" she kissed me, and I opened my mouth and flicked my tongue against hers.

Pulling back a little I managed to whisper "pity that. I can think of so many ways to get you to tell me" I pushed my hips upward, rubbing against her as she moaned and rolled her head back slightly.

"Oh fuck Jasper..." she whispered, her voice thick with lust.

Just then there was a knock on my door and I heard Rosalie's voice call out "guys, first of all, keep it down, and secondly, we need to go! Get your arses out here!"

Alice groaned, and fell softly onto my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, and whispered "later..." softly in her ear, and flicked my tongue against the sensitive spot just under her ear lobe that I had found earlier that week.

"I'll hold you to that Mr. Whitlock."

_Fuck I love it when she calls me that..._ I thought as I felt myself get impossibly harder. Apparently she felt it too, because she smirked and grinded herself against me, before hopping off my lap and skipping to the bathroom to fix her hair up before we left. She was giggling, fucking giggling.

_Little vixen pixie...does she even know what her giggling does to me? Oh she's so going to pay for that._

Thirty minutes later we arrived at the Cullen's, after a 'fight' with Alice over who got to drive. In the end she won, of course, because of those damned puppy dog eyes. She could get me to all but murder someone if she looked at me like that. Rosalie and Emmett had left in Rosalie's car about 5 minutes before us, so they were already inside.

We walked into the house, and I looked around at the decorations Alice and Esme had hung earlier that week. I hadn't been here since, and I was amazed to see the entire entrance hall filled with small fairy lights, not the tacky kind. It looked amazing as I walked through to see the dining room light by the same fairy lights, but also a single candle in the middle of the table. Each doorway to the dining room had mistletoe hanging from it, and I smirked, knowing that this was probably Esme's idea. She loved the thought of her children, as she saw us all, being happy with their other halves, and relished in their public displays of affection. She was very unlike other mothers, who would probably be disturbed at simply the thought of their children being touched by someone.

"About time you two got here, we've been waiting all day to open a present!" Esme said from the door way opposite us.

It was a tradition with Cullen Christmas' that each person got to choose on present to have on Christmas Eve, and Esme was the most excited of everyone almost every year. I could rival her this year though. I was going to choose Alice's present to have this evening, and she couldn't say I wasn't allowed to have it yet; that was a rule of the tradition.

Carlisle walked up behind Esme, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Calm now Esme. You already got your present." He said with a small grin.

There was a resounding "ew" coming from behind them in the kitchen, where I assumed Bella, Rosalie, Edward, and Emmett were, and Esme grinned.

"There there kids, one day you'll be the parent's, and trust me, you'll enjoy embarrassing your children like this!"

I rolled my eyes, and took Alice's hand, leading her to the kitchen to join the others.

Not long after we were all sitting around the massive real pine tree that Esme and Alice had decided was completely necessary, and no one was to argue with them, not if they valued their life. Everyone had picked a present to have, apart from me. Alice had opened Bella's present, which I was glad about, because the diamond love heart necklace I had gotten her I wanted her to open tomorrow.

"I want your present Alice." I said, smirking.

She glared at me, before saying "you can have it later tonight, but it's not here at this very moment". This did nothing to satiate my curiosity, in fact, quite the opposite. Now I was running through possibilities in my head, and it certainly didn't help that I was hormonal teenager, and now my thoughts were steering in completely the wrong direction for a family gathering.

**AN- I'm sorry it took so long and was so short :( can you every forgive me? I had insane writer's block, and the next chapter will be Alice's present to Jasper, which needs a chapter to itself. Reviews are appreciated :-)**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN – hey guys. Really really disappointed with the number of reviews last chapter, but I still wrote this chapter for you, and I just wanted to ask are people losing interest in this story? Because I have a few really good ideas to come.**

**The song featured in this is "The Best Thing" by Relient K - they're awesome, like me, but I don't own the lyrics to this song.**

"Ok, before I give you your present, you have to promise not to laugh at me."

I walked over to where she had perched herself on a stool in the corner of her room, and I took her face in my hands, resting my forehead on hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as a gently kissed her before saying "Al...I would never laugh at you. I promise."

I stepped back, sliding one hand down to rest on her neck.

"Go sit on the bed Jasper"

I did as she said, and sat with the legs crossed in the centre of the bed, trying to figure out all the while what my present could possibly be. It wasn't sex; I knew that, because my Pixie was different from that. That was when she picked up the acoustic guitar that I hadn't even noticed in the corner next to her.

She started strumming, humming something that sounded familiar, but I just couldn't pick out where it sounded familiar from. As I closed my eyes listening to the beautiful sound of my Pixie playing the guitar and humming, she started to sing, and my eyes flew open again.

She had the most naturally sweet melodic voice I had ever heard, and yet after all these months, I didn't know.

"_**It's been a year  
Filled with problems  
But now you're here  
Almost as if to solve them  
And I can't live in a world without you now"**_

I could see she was feeling self conscious as she played and sung to me, so I got off the bed and sat before her on the floor, looking up at her, and she slid off the chair and knelt in front of me, still strumming, and she looked at me before continuing, her eyes closing, and she was losing herself in the music, a feeling that I knew all too well.  
_**  
"All my life  
I've been searching for you  
How did I survive  
In this world before you  
Cause I don't wanna live another day without you now"**_

I leant in and kissed her cheek, where one tear was making its way down. My tears were threatening to spill over too, but I didn't want Alice to think I didn't like it. I did. The lyrics were just so touching, and meaningful to me, and her, that I couldn't help but want to cry. She was putting singing the words that I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"_**This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me"**_

I opened my mouth to say something, anything... that I loved her, that this was perfect; because it absolutely was. It was perfect and amazing, just like she was. Just I was about to speak though Alice shot me a warning look, telling me not to interrupt her, and I shut my mouth, just smiling at her, and watching her eyes as she lowered them to look at the guitar again.  
_**  
All I'm gonna have  
Is all that you can give me  
And I'll give right back  
Everything I have in me  
Cause nothing ever felt as right  
As this does right now**_

I realised where I'd heard the song before. It was playing in the hospital waiting room when Alice tried to commit suicide. I remember listening to it and thinking how much I hated it because there was one person who it could feel that right to be with and she was lying in a hospital bed having blood transfusions and nurses constantly running around her, making sure she made it through the hour. I closed my eyes as my own tears spilt over, and she continued singing.  
_**  
I'll go back to before we met  
Try and erase the past  
Try harder to forget cause  
Nothing will ever be as good as here and now**_

I saw the meaning behind this part of the song. She will try to go back and erase from her mind the memory of her father, and everything that has happened. She had spent so long living in the past, and she didn't want to anymore. She wanted to live in the moment, not plan ahead, and not look behind. She wanted it to be her and I, 'here and now', and it was.

_**  
Cause when I looked into your eyes  
And you dared to stare right back  
You should've said "Nice to meet you, I'm your other half"  
**_

She's right; I should have, because that's all I wanted. I wanted to be the person to stay with her forever, be by her side, holding her hand. I wanted to be her other half, and I hope to god she lets me stay her other half for the rest of eternity. She was my other half. She was someone that could not be replaced in my life, and to lose her, would mean to lose part of myself.

_**  
And this is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening**_

This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's  
Happening to you and me

As she sung to me, I hadn't realised I had started to sing along, remembering the lyrics. She gave me a smile, and a small nod, inviting me to sing the next part of the song as she continued on the guitar. I took a deep breath, and started;

_**  
"Always knew  
I'd find someone  
I never dreamt  
It'd be like this  
You've surpassed  
All that I've hoped for and ever wished  
And I'm tryin'  
So hard  
With all my heart and mind  
To make your life  
As good as you've made mine"  
**_

I looked up to see tears running down Alice's cheeks. She looked vulnerable, and yet so strong at the same time as she resumed singing, letting me sing along still as brought my hand out to brush softly along her shoulder and up to her face to wipe her tears.

_**  
"This is the best thing  
The best thing that could be happening  
And I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me  
The best thing that could be happening  
I think you would agree  
The best thing is that it's happening to you and me"**_

Alice finished, the guitar still resting on her legs as she sat with her eyes closed, and a soft blush took over her cheeks. I cupped her cheek in my hand, and softly stroked, wiping away the tears that had stopped flowing, but lingered on her cheeks.

I leaned in to kiss her, gently brushing my lips against hers, and taking the neck of the guitar, moving it out of my way. I didn't pull her in to hold her, instead I moved forward, closer to her, so that our knees were touching in our cross-legged sitting position. I moved my hands down to rest on, and rub her thighs gently. I wanted nothing more than to take this slowly, to hold her, and keep her; I wanted to make it last.

I moved so that I was kneeling, and I moved my hands to her shoulders, pushing her back so that she was lying on the floor and I continued to kneel, savouring the sight of her petite body lying before me, her chest rising and falling slowly, but heavily, lustfully.

Normally I would just pull these button-down tops that she wore over her head, but instead I took the button at the bottom of the shirt, and flicked it undo, revealing to me an inch of skin that I kissed, and then continued on to the next button. This time I flicked my tongue just below her bellybutton, and blew softly, making her moan, and arch her back up toward me.

This made me lose my resolve to take her shirt off slowly and I unbuttoned the rest quickly, and opened it to reveal a red lace bra that Alice had never worn before. It was simple, but revealing, with a single love heart in the centre, between her breasts. I lowered myself toward her, and kissing her, begging her to let me deepen the kiss, and she opened her mouth, letting my tongue crash against hers hungrily.

The rest of our clothes were discarded in a hurry, and I moved so that I could pick Alice from the floor and carry her to the bed to lay her before me. I positioned myself above her once more, kissing her gently before sliding into her, my eyes closing and I bit my slip at the pleasure of feeling her warmth wrapped around me.

I slid out and back in again, listening to her soft moans and watching her as I moved inside her. she let out a loud moan as I slid out of her again, causing me to slam back into her, something I'd never done before, but Alice let out a soft cry at, arching her back and throwing her head back. I felt her tighten around me; letting me know she was close. I slid out and slammed in again, as hard as I could without feeling like I was going to hurt her. I did this again and again, sliding a hand between us to pinch her clit and then I slid it behind her to cup her arse in my hand. Alice's legs around my waist pulled me in again before I felt her walls clamp around me, and she let out a cry that was muffled my mouth as I kissed her before releasing myself inside her.

I lay down on top of her gently, supporting most of my weight with my arms on either side of her.

"I love you Alice..."

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

3 days later and Alice and I were still staying at the Cullen's. I had gone home once to get more clothes, but the Cullen's had insisted that we stay with them until after New Years. The holidays were important to them, and they didn't want us to be alone for the holidays.

Esme and Carlisle knew that Emmett and I hadn't heard anything from our mother in over a month. Normally people would be worried, but it was a normal thing for us by now.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

Alice and I were lying on the sofa in front of the tv, watching Rosalie and Emmett kill each other on Halo 3. Emmett was winning, and Rosalie was starting to resort to scare tactics to make him give up when there was a loud knock on the front door.

Rosalie paused the game all too quickly, jumping up saying "I'll get it!"

Emmett grinned at her retreating behind before opening his mouth to say something but was cut off by Rosalie yelling out "Emmett, Jasper... you should probably come here..."

I looked at Emmett who had jumped up with a confused look on his face, I gave Alice a quick kiss, telling her I'd be back in just a moment before jumping up myself and following Emmett down the hallway to the front door.

I froze.

"Mom?"

There in the doorway stood my mother, who had made herself scarce every other holiday of the year, and every important moment of this year. Yet here on New Year's Eve she stood in the Cullen's doorway, looking thoroughly pissed about something, and I couldn't bring myself to care. She wasn't my mother in any way other than biologically.

"You're coming with me Jasper, Emmett. Now."

**AN – ahahahahhahahahhahaha! Call me an evil bi-atch. Call me what you will. I will torment you still!**

**A little rhyme for you there my dearies :-)**

**Ooooh, so what does the mother of disappearing past want? Why has she showed up now? Any theories?**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN – ok, so I'm sorry for being evil leaving it where I did. Ok, so really I'm not that sorry, it was awesome to read your reactions.**

**This is a bit short I guess, but it's full of awesome content.**

**A massive thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, in particular, this chapter goes to kagochan13, who faithful went through and read my stories after finding one and loving it. Those made me feel awesome!**

**Ok, on with the chapter – please don't complain about the length? Hmm... That sounds a bit wrong. You get what I mean.**

**Alice's POV**

"Larissa...why don't you come in and talk about this?" Rosalie was trying to stay calm, because tears were now threatening to pour over. I had joined Jasper and Emmett just a moment after Jasper had left. I had a feeling something was wrong.

"Ms Whitlock, please, come inside, and talk about this, otherwise these boys are not going anywhere with you" Carlisle had intervened now because Jasper's mother looked thoroughly pissed off at the audience this was drawing.

Edward and Bella were standing about 10 feet behind us. Bella looked worried, while Edward kept his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. I wanted Jasper to hold me like that right now.

Larissa, as Rosalie had called her, stepped inside the house and turned toward me.

"Jasper has a new girlfriend I see." She said nonchalantly as she shrugged off her coat, throwing it on the suede couch by the door.

I saw Esme's eyes widen and nostrils flare as the snow melted on her new couch.

"Actually, Mom" Jasper spat the word Mom, as if it were dirt in his mouth "this is Alice, and she's not new, and won't be being replaced any time soon. So if you would kindly not treat her like a whore, I would appreciate that." Jasper walked over to me and snaked his arm around my waist.

Jasper's mother just huffed and looked around the room.

"Well, let's have this talk so we can get out of here then"

I saw Emmett narrow his eyes at his mother, presumably trying to figure out what was going on. Rosalie took Emmett's hand and gave it a loving, and Emmett pulled her into a hold identical to the one Edward had Bella in, and kissed her hair, whispering something in her ear. It was too quiet for me to hear.

"Follow me to the dining room"

Carlisle head out his hand indicating for us kids to go first.

He gave Jasper a small encouraging smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes, as we walked past him. Esme looked like she was close to tears.

We all started to settle in the lounge room when Larissa looked around at everyone.

"I don't think we need anyone except my boys here." She spat pointedly towards Rosalie and me.

I was about to stand up and leave, as were Edward and Bella, when Esme spoke up this time.

"I think it's entirely necessary to have everyone one of MY children here. Every person in this room has an opinion on what should happen, and EVERYONE in this room gets their say. That includes Alice, Bella and Edward."

Rosalie would never have left anyway, so Esme didn't include her, but it was unspoken that Rosalie was to stay as well.

"Your children? As far as I'm aware only Edward is your child."

"Esme, Larissa, sit down, and we'll talk about the issue at hand. I must warn you however Larissa, if you bring up how these children are NOT ours again, we will make you leave, without your sons."

Larissa stared at Carlisle for a few moments, trying to find any bluff in his eyes. There was none. Carlisle was just as angry as Esme, but we more collected when it came to dealing with that anger. He would never make someone leave without hearing why they were here in the first place.

Personally I wished she would just go back where she came from. She had no idea how Jasper and Emmett had felt for the first little while that she just didn't come back. Now everything was going ok, and she comes back.

It was exactly the kind of thing Jasper had described to me once.

x-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------x

"So let me get this straight. You want to take Emmett and Jasper away, because you're not getting anything to look after them from any support agencies anymore?" Rosalie asked, bluntly.

"I never said that"

"Reading between the lines Mom" Emmett looked disgusted, and stood up, walking out. Rosalie sat still for a moment, before rising and walking after him.

It had taken an hour to get this far, whenever we tried to figure out what was going on in her mind, she'd change the topic quickly. Steering her back on course was more difficult than you could imagine. Quite frankly, everyone had lost what scrap of patience they had with her about 10 minutes into the conversation.

"OK, it is clear Emmett had made up his mind. What do you think Jasper?"

Jasper looked at me for a moment, and my heart started racing a thousand miles an hour.

_Please don't go. Please don't leave me..._

I begged him silently, but knowing in the end it had to be his decision.

I looked down at the floor when he turned his head away.

"No."

My head shot up, not daring to smile yet.

"No what, Jasper?" Larissa asked.

Jasper looked at me.

"No way in hell I'm leaving Alice to live with you when you weren't here for the past months. You weren't here when I nearly died. You weren't here for me to talk to when I thought I'd lost Alice. You have never been here, for either Emmett or me".

**AN – ok, it's short, but it had the detail y'all wanted. So what did you think?**

**I just wanted to say in the upcoming chapters we'll have the following topics covered, after a small poll I conducted.**

**1 – what happens with Jasper and Emmett now**

**2 – The kids back at school**

**3 – Bella's adoption, and how exactly does that lead into Alice's story? Other than of course, Alice having a sister...**

**Are there any strong objections? Ideas are welcome, but the outline for the next two chapters is written up, so only nips and tucks here and there can be done really to those two.**


	26. Slipping

**AN – ok guys, sorry this took a while, I was waiting for a few more reviews, but that never happened so you know, here it is anyhow.**

***puppy dog eyes* I really think I need some constructive criticism on this so... at the end please tell me what you think.**

**I'm pretty sure about half my readers won't like this chapter, and I forgive you for that, it's not the happiest chapter ever, but just remember, I do have a happy ending planned for this story, so please don't give up on me just yet!**

**This one is dedicated to meilzdoggg01, who I know will understand where this chapter is coming from. Love you always babes.**

**Alice's POV**

After Jasper's mother had left the Cullen's house, it was decided, by Carlisle and Esme, without any objection from the rest of us, that Jasper and Emmett would move into the Cullen's at the end of the week, before school started up again.

Two days after the incident with Jasper's mother, I was sitting on Jasper's bed, waiting for him to come back from the shops. He had wanted me to go, but I really didn't feel up to going out. In fact; I wasn't really feeling up to much lately. I tried to tell myself that I was 'all better', that I wasn't depressed anymore, but the fact is, a boy, no matter how much I love him, and he loves me, isn't going to make this go away.

I clutched the blade in my hand, not using it, just looking at it. It helped, to just look at the blade. Jasper would probably freak out if he knew I had this blade. I know I needed to talk to him about this, but it wasn't that easy. I'm not sure he understood depression, or whatever the hell this was. It doesn't just leave all of a sudden.

I have bouts of good and bad, and admittedly, the past few months have been better than good, but I couldn't promise myself that it wouldn't turn bad very quickly. When it did, I know that it would be even harder than before to just pick myself up again.

I heard the front door open and Jasper yell "Alice! I'm back!" I quickly shoved the blade in the back pocket of my jeans, and hopped off the bed to go help him bring in food.

I ran down the stairs, plastering the best smile I could on my face, and came to a halt in front of Jasper, before taking the bags of food from his arms, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before taking them into the kitchen to start unpacking them.

There wasn't much to unpack, because we only needed enough for a couple of mornings breakfast and then a couple of lunches. Dinner's we would be having at the Cullen's most of the time.

Jasper came up behind me and spun me around, pulling me to him, and kissing me. I smiled into the kiss before pulling back.

"Hungry? I was thinking of making toasted sandwiches..."

"Hmmm... I don't know... I was thinking I was hungry for something else..."

His hands slipped into my back pockets, and my hearts started speeding up, I was starting to panic. His right hand moved a little, and I felt his fingers close around the blade, and his eyes narrowed.

He pulled his hand out of my pocket. Taking a step back, he looked at the blade, and a look of absolute devastation took over his face.

"What the hell is going on Alice?" His voice was a mix of hurt, anger and confusion.

**AN – ok guys, that was hella short I know, but I kinda wanted to leave that conversation for the next chapter.**

**I just wanted to ask you to review, because they're dropping dramatically, and I really need your advice and encouragement!**

**Just to clarify, NO, she did not hurt herself again...yet...not saying she definitely will, just that it's on the cards.**


	27. Fight

**AN – ok, at the moment I am kind of procrastinating from doing the next chapter of "Leave out all the Rest", but all you readers out there who read both, it WILL be up in the next few hours I hope. I had to get this one done and dusted, or I was going to go insane.**

**I really hope you like it. This chapter was VERY hard for me to write.**

**I don't own Twilight, or its characters. I also don't own the song "The Kill" by 30 Seconds to Mars. Amazingly enough, the band does. I am a poor arse student, who owns nothing but this laptop, and some clothes. And boots. I like boots. Anyhow...**

**I would just like to ask you all to go read Midnight's Horizon but the(dot)lamb(dot)loves(dot)the(lion) :) the dot's are full stops (period's for all you Americans out there :D), but doesn't like to let you put in what it thinks is a link. Guh. Anyhow, this is a really good story, and is in my C2, which you should all add! :)**

**Enough with recommendations, on with the story. **

**Alice's POV**

"Jasper...please don't be angry at me..." I begged as he turned away and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"What am I supposed to do? Be fucking happy that you've got a BLADE in your back pocket?!"

I flinched away from him as he yelled.

"Alice, this isn't us. This isn't you anymore... I thought you were better"

I looked down at the ground, counting the lines between the tiles.

"So did I..." I whispered, so that even I could barely hear it "I doesn't work like that though Jasper. I wish it did. I fucking wish I could be better with a click of your fingers, but it doesn't work like that, and you need to realise that. Getting angry at me is never going to do anything"

I looked up at him, and could still see anger in his eyes. So I made a decision that was best for both of us.

"Jasper, I'm going to stay with Bella for a few nights; until you decide whether or not you want to stay with me through this."

I walked out the door, not looking back.

I drove my own car for the first time in the past couple of months. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks as I took a turn toward La Push. I knew that Jasper had come here the night he said he loved me, and I felt like I needed to be there now.

I flicked the song over to The Kill, by 30 seconds to Mars, and started to sing along.

_**What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
**_

I had always just assumed that Jasper would take it ok. Well...not ok... but I never thought that he would get ANGRY. I never thought that he would yell at me. But he did. And now reality was hitting hard.

Things weren't going to just be ok, with anything. I thought that Jasper was something solid in my life. I thought that....I don't even know what I thought anymore. All I know is that I was way off, no matter what it was that I had thought.

_**  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?**_

I had fallen further than the floor. These up and downs; I can't take them anymore. I didn't want to feel this. I wanted to be HAPPY. I want to be NORMAL.

_You're not normal though. You never have been normal. Normal people don't get raped by their father. Normal people don't idealise self-harm. Normal isn't you._

I shook my head, trying to get my mind to shut up.

_**  
Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you**_

What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?

You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for?  
I'm not running from you  


_But I am running from him. I just left him there!_

I know that I should have given him a chance.

**Jasper's POV**

Watching Alice walk away broke my heart. I didn't mean to yell at her. I didn't mean to get angry, but I didn't know how else to react. It hurt so much to find that blade. When I felt it in her pocket I had tried to tell myself it was something else, ANYTHING else.

The moment I pulled it out and looked at it, any hopes were shattered. I jumped to the conclusion that she had been using it.

Now that I was looking at it more closely though, it really didn't look used at all. It had a few finger prints staining the perfect metal, but other than that, there was nothing on it that made me even the slightest bit suspicious that it had been used.

_**  
Come break me down  
Marry me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
**_

I'm finished being the self-absorbed prat that yells at the people he loves just because that's all he knows. I know I need to learn something else. But I knew I wasn't the only one in this situation that was in the wrong.

I needed to see Alice, but I wasn't ready yet. I didn't know what to say, and I didn't want to get angry at her again.

_She said she was going to the Cullen's. She'll be safe there._

_**  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
**_

"WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!" I screamed to myself as I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, clutching at my hair.

I was so fucking confused, and it was killing me to try and figure out why the hell this was happening.

_**  
**_**Alice's POV**

I stopped the car at the top of the cliff at La Push.

I turned up the music and hoped out of the car, standing in the rain.

I screamed out to the open air. There was no one around that would hear, and I just needed to get it out of my system. The sun was starting to set, and the sky was a deep purple sea of clouds.

_**I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
**_

I continued to stand in the rain for another few minutes before deciding that what I wanted, who I wanted to be, wasn't the girl who turned to a blade for comfort whenever something wasn't right. I needed help if I was going to get past this, but Jasper was right. I am NOT the girl who gives in. I am not the girl who gives her problems away like that.

_**  
Finally found myself  
Fighting for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am**_

I am the girl who fights.

**AN – holy crappen schnitzels! That was hard to write. **

**Reviews are ALWAYS loved. At the moment reviews have been up and down, but just remember, all writers need a bit of love! :)**


	28. Weak

**AN – ok, here is chapter... *looks at chapter number* ... 28!**

**I hope you like it. Reviews are appreciated. :)**

**I have decided to set up a livejournal account, answering the most common questions asked about my fics.**

**The link is at the top of my profile.**

**Alice's POV**

It was darked when I finally started to drive back to the Cullen's. I needed to talk to Bella. I know that I will have to talk to Jasper soon, but for the moment, I needed my sister. She and I had managed to stay close over the past couple of months, even though both our relationships with our respective boyfriends had developed and grown stronger; we would always make time for each other.

Pulling up outside the Cullen's house, I walked over the wet gravel to the front door. Turning my key, I was met immediately by an extremely worried Esme.

"Oh thank god you're ok. When Jasper called for you here we all started to get so worried."

I stopped for a moment, as what Esme had just said clicked.

"Jasper called for me?"

Esme blinked, the look of surprise on her face told me that she obviously had no idea what was going on so far. Jasper had left it up to me to tell them. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to take that.

"Yes. I told him you weren't here yet. He just swore, a lot, and hung up. I don't know why but Alice perhaps you should call him back."

I tried to smile, but my lips failed me.

"Alice dear, has something happened?"

I bit my lip; I didn't want to talk with Esme about this, not yet. I needed to see Bella. I just wanted to run upstairs to where Bella most likely was, but at the same time I didn't want to seem like I was being rude to Esme. She was just trying to help after all.

"No, I think everything is ok. Do you know where Bella is though?"

Esme nodded, and told me that she was upstairs in the TV room with Edward last time she'd seen them.

Esme walked away, and I stood for a moment, examining the stairs, wondering if I was doing the right thing by being here instead of going to see Jasper. Why I always try to analyse what I'm doing I don't know, because I always went against my instinct anyway. My gut was telling me to go find Jasper, make it all better and live happily ever after. Instead I started to climb the stairs to see my sister, who would let me vent for as long as I needed, without interrupting or judging me. I wish I could say the same for Jasper, but at the moment I really didn't know if he and I could talk about this. I didn't want to lose him, and I wasn't going to let that happen easily, but for the moment, I couldn't say it was something I could talk to him about without something happening first.

I stopped at the door of the TV room to see Bella on the floor in front of Edward. Edward appeared to be asleep, so I whispered.

"Bella..."

Bella's head shot up to look at me.

"Alice, oh god, I'm so glad you're ok. I mean, I figured you would be, but everyone was worrying."

"Um yeah I'm ok. Can I please talk to you?" I asked, shooting a quick glance at Edward to make sure he hadn't woken up. He wouldn't mind, but I didn't want to interrupt anything they had planned.

"Of course you can" Bella smiled gently, before walking over to me, taking my hand, and leading me to her and Edward's bedroom.

I still couldn't get over the fact that Esme and Carlisle were letting each of the couples share bedrooms. The only exception was that Rosalie didn't live with them. Emmett's room was already set up here though, and Emmett and Rosalie had spent the past two nights here.

The moment we sat on the bed tears that I had been holding back since I got here started to flow over.

Bella looked suddenly alarmed, and reached over to pull me toward her.

"Al...baby come on...you need to tell me what's wrong? Is it Jasper? Do I have to get Edward and Emmett to kick his arse for you?"

I just shook my head. Jasper didn't need to get his arse kicked. He reacted the way any _normal_ human would.

"I need help Bella. I should have gotten help so long ago, and now I'm going to lose Jasper because I was stupid enough to think I could get past all my shit on my own. I can't. I'm so fucking weak."

Bella looked at me again, a sadness in her eyes that broke my heart.

"You're not weak Alice. You're so much stronger than anyone I know...you're the sort of person I want to be..."

_Fuck, there's no way in hell you want to be me._

"Bella, I had a blade. Jasper found it." I had to get it out before she started more about how she wanted to be like me. She didn't know half the crap that went through my mind.

"Did you..."

"No" I cut her off before she could finish her question. I knew what she was going to ask. The only good thing about this situation is that I could honestly tell her that I hadn't used it. I wanted to, and I was going to. But I didn't.

"Then why are you here, crying. I don't understand..."

"Because..." I started to tear up again at the memory of what happened; Jasper's reaction; his anger "Jasper found it, and he...yelled...and I left. He said that it isn't me anymore. I think he's right. I want to go back and see him, but I don't know how. I don't know what I'm going to say to him. I don't know if he'll want to see me..."

"Jasper will want to see you Alice. He loves you."

_Loved me, maybe. There is no way he could still love me._

"Alice I can tell what you're thinking and stop it. He does love you, and if it means driving you over there now and forcing you to talk this out, then so be it, but don't you dare start pitying yourself by thinking he doesn't love you!"

I got up off the bed. That wasn't a reaction from Bella that I had seen coming, and quite frankly it infruriated me.

"I am NOT pitying myself! You have no idea what this is like, do you?"

"Alice," she said softly "I do know what it's like to feel like you do. I do know. I just don't want to see you go down the same path as before."

**AN – ok, next chapter will be from Jasper's POV. I hope you like it. Love reviews. :)**


	29. I Let You Get Close

**AN – oh my gosh. I am crying at the moment, because this is the last chapter of Close. I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who added me to alerts and favourites. To everyone who stuck with me while I complained about review numbers and while I wrote some pretty depressing shit. I really am grateful to everyone.**

**This chapter, and for that matter, entire story, is dedicated to meilzdoggg01. She understands me. I can tell her everything, and she is my best friend, and I trust her with my life.**

**I hope you all like this final chapter.**

**Alice's POV**

I dug my nails into the back of my arm, sitting in the waiting area of the psychology wing, down at the hospital. I had an appointment to see the resident psychologist here, for a referral appointment. Carlisle had set it up for me after I talked to him.

When Carlisle had then suggested that this would be a good first step; I had agreed with him, purely out of desire to prove to myself that I could do this.

All it was proving at the moment was that it could make me feel more terrified than I could remember in the past few months. Digging my nails into my arm was helping to make me feel a little bit better. It probably wasn't the best method of calming myself, but at least I wasn't cutting, right?

"Alice Braddon?" A voice called out my name, and I snapped my head up, jumping a little in my seat.

A nurse looked at me apologetically before saying "Cate is ready to see you now"

I picked up my wallet, and checked that my cell phone was still in my back pocket, and stood slowly, trying to remind myself it wouldn't be horribly bad.

_Breath. Alice, breath._

I walked through the door. I noticed that it had a pin code pad that the nurse entered her code on. Glancing back I saw that there was a pin code pad to get back out again. The entire place was giving off a feeling of mistrust, as if they were expecting me to run at any moment. Rationally; I know that that was entirely irrational. They probably simply wanted to stop any patients from leaving without permission.

I watched the floor, examining the vinyl flooring, and the painted lines, of different colours. Following the red line led to the emergency ward; the yellow line lead to the elevator; and the blue line led to the exit. I memorised everything I could in order to keep my mind off what I was about to do. Going to get help made me feel even weaker than I had before. I felt as if I should be able to do this myself.

_I wonder what they're going to ask me._

We reached the end of the corridor, and the nurse opened a door to an office that was nothing like I had imagined. It was bright and colourful. There was a dark blue couch against a light pink wall, facing a matching armchair. At the wall adjacent to that there was a desk with just a computer and a few sheets of paper, and a picture frame of the blonde haired lady, who was now standing before me, with a couple of people around her age by the looks of it.

I let my eyes wander around the room for a few more moments before resting my eyes on the blonde haired lady that I assumed was Cate. She smiled at me, to which I couldn't help but quirk my eyebrow.

_Am I supposed to smile back at her?_

"You're Alice? It's nice to finally meet you, I have heard a lot."

_Fan-fucking-tastic. Looks like Carlisle gave her a nice brief about me._

She must've seen my face change, because she suddenly said.

"It's not like Dr. Cullen has told me about your past. You and your sister are a hot topic at the moment"

I narrowed my eyebrows, not saying anything, but waiting for her to continue, and tell me why exactly we're a 'hot topic'.

"Well, you two are being adopted by the Cullen's. Dr. Cullen is very kind."

I rolled my eyes as I saw her eyes glaze over momentarily, no doubt thinking about Carlisle. After a couple of moments she looked at me again.

"Would you prefer to sit on the lounge or in the chair?"

I motioned toward the lounge, and walked over to it, sitting gingerly on the edge, as if I was expecting it to hurt.

Cate walked over to her desk and picked up a pad of paper, and a pencil, before sitting down in the armchair.

"Ok, Alice, before we start, I have a couple of questionnaires that I'd like you to fill out, if you wouldn't mind."

Cate looked up at me, as if she was actually giving me a choice. I shrugged my shoulders, and she held the pieces of paper out for me. Reaching out for them, Cate glanced at the back of my arm, which was now red, with a few deep nail imprints, and then looked up and me, before writing something down quickly.

I looked over the questionnaires. The first one that jumped out at me was question three. 'Have you ever thought about killing yourself?'

_Well that's nice and blunt isn't it? No beating around the bush here._

I filled in the questionnaire slowly, trying to drag it out as much as I could. The session only goes for an hour.

I handed the filled in questionnaires back, and watched Cate look over them, writing her own notes from time to time on her paper, but for the most part, if anything shocked her, she was particularly good at hiding it from me. Then again, I suppose that that is a requirement for this sort of job.

"Ok, Alice. I think I'd just like to talk about a few things. I have your notes here from a previous admission to the emergency ward. I'm amazed that you weren't referred to me then."

I spoke for the first time then, "yeah, I guess"

Cate didn't look pleased with my short comment, and continued to press me about that night.

"It says here you were admitted after a suicide attempt."

I noded.

"Would you like to tell me about that?"

"Not really," I blurted out before I could think about what I was saying. I snapped my mouth shut quickly as soon as I realised what I had said, and then said "sorry..." quietly.

**Jasper's POV**

I missed having Alice by my side every night. I moved into the Cullen's house, into a room of my own, rather than a room with her. She and I hadn't 'broken up' so to speak. But that's the issue; we haven't spoken at all since she left that day. It had been nearly 2 weeks.

I had spoken to Bella, about it. She had told me just to give it time, wait for Alice to be ready. She and Alice had spoken about what happened apparently, but I have no idea what they were saying. Bella refused to give me any details. I saw Alice around the house when we both had to use the kitchen, or if I was in the lounge room on the same floor as our bedrooms and she didn't realise, and came in. Sometimes I would stand up, and leave, so that she could use it, other times she would turn and leave the room, almost running, before I could get a change. It was times like these that I just wanted to run after her, make it better.

I heard Alice's old beetle pull up to the house, and looked out the window to see her getting out of the car. Alice had been at her first appointment with a psychologist. She looked exhausted. Even from my position, 20 feet above her, I could see the exhaustion, and sadness etched on her face. It broke my heart as I held myself back from running down to her and holding her in my arms.

Half an hour later I could hear soft music coming from Edward's piano room. I needed to talk to him anyway, so I got up off my bed, and walked down the hallway. I pushed the door open softly, and looked in the room. I nearly gasped as I took in the site before me.

Instead of Edward in this room, I saw Alice, gently moving around the room, dancing to the music. Alice's movements slowed as a new song came on, and as she spun I could see tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

_Fuck it_ I thought, as I saw the tears. There was no way in hell I was about to walk away as the girl I loved cried. I stepped into the room, and closed the door behind me. Alice's head snapped around, and she stopped dancing. After looking at me for a few moments, she pressed forward twice on the cd player that was placed in the corner of the room, and started dancing again.

_**How does it feel to know you're everything I need?  
The butterflies in my stomach could bring me to my knees.  
How does it feel to know you're everything I want?  
I have a hard time saying this, so I'll sing it in a song.**_

I remember some of the moves from watching dance recitals when I was younger with my mother. Alice made a move that I believe was called a grand jeté; leaping through the air, her legs spilt, and then landing gracefully just feet away from me. She moved backwards gracefully, and then lifted one leg up, holding it against her body, and spinning on one foot, before lowering herself gently to the ground. She was sitting, her legs split, her head resting on her leg, and it was obvious to me that she was finished dancing.

_**Well I adore the way you carry yourself,  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead.  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt.  
When we become one, when we become one.  
When we become one, when we become one.**_

_**How does it feel?**_

I moved to sit in front of her. I lifted her head gently from her leg, cupping her cheek in my hand, wiping away the tears that were flowing heavily, and yet she remained silent. I looked into her eyes to see pain and fear. I was kicking myself for making her feel this way about me. I should have been there for her when she needed me. Instead I yelled at her, pushing her away, to the point that I was close to losing her.

Alice looked back at me, locking my eyes with hers. A thousand silent words were spoken in that moment. I love you. I miss you. I need you. I'm so amazingly sorry. Everything that should have been said 2 weeks ago.

I leaned in, and kissed her, and for the first time in 2 weeks I felt whole. I felt like I would be ok

_**How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?  
Please don't come looking for me when I get lost in your messed up hair.  
How do you feel when everything you've known get's thrown aside?  
Never fear my dear, cos we've got nothing left to hide.**_

_**Well I adore the way you carry yourself,  
With the grace of a thousand angels overhead.  
I love the way the galaxy starts to melt.**_

I held onto Alice for what felt like minutes, but in reality it was hours. I held her against me and rocked gently, not ever wanting to let her go. She was everything I needed; the good and the bad. Everything that came with Alice was everything I needed, and everything I wanted.

_**Well hold onto me girl and if you feel your grip getting loose,  
Just know that I'm right next to you.  
Well hold onto me girl and if you feel your grip getting loose,  
Just know that I won't let you down.**_

"Alice; I love you, more than life itself. I promise you that I will be here for you from this moment on. I am so amazingly sorry that I let you leave that house. I should have stopped you. I should have listened to why."

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Jasper... I love you too. But I should never have had the blade in the first place. You and I both know that. But I came to realise something, in the heart wrenching time that you and I were apart"

I looked at her, waiting for her to tell me what it was she had realised.

"Jasper, for the first time in my life, I am happy that I let you in. You make me realise that there is more to life than I knew."

Alice paused again, but by the look on her face I could tell there was more she wanted to say, so I waited.

"I let you get close."

**AN – Ok guys. What did you think? **

**I am really sorry to let this one go, but she's all grown up now, and it's time to let her go. There will be an epilogue posted, in a couple of days. Here is a massive hug for everyone. I am such an emotional girl. I'm crying so hard right now.**

**I love you all so much. Thank you again, for reading and reviewing.**

**A thousand hugs.**


	30. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue, so AN at the bottom.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

**Alice's POV**

"Mommy!"

I looked around to see a 3 year old blonde haired beauty running toward me.

"Bella-Rose Whitlock, what have I told you about running in the house?" I said, trying to scold her, but failing miserably as I scooped her into my arms.

"Did you and daddy do anything fun today?" I asked, cooingly, rubbing my nose to hers. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a pair of lips against my neck.

"We did indeed Mrs. Whitlock. We cooked with playdough."

I grinned "you're so domesticated, Mr. Whitlock."

I heard him growl, low in his throat, but I could feel him trying not to smile as his buried his face in my neck.

"Well, we'll both be staying home when Jasper Junior comes along."

He was referring to our next, unborn child. I was 24 weeks pregnant, and so far everything had been a lot smoother than with Bella-Rose.

"Mmm, indeed we will. Oh that reminds me; work said that I could take from 32 weeks off."

"Well that's good, because I was thinking...you're having a home birth, and Carlisle and Esme have a house up in the woods, near Canada. It's about 15 minutes away from a hospital if you need one, but it's secluded. They've said we can use it. Carlisle would be there to assist with the delivery, and I would still do most of the work, as planned...Bella, Edward, Rose, and Emmett would be able to come too. There is a lot of room..."

Jasper moved around to face me as I put Bella-Rose down to run off and make a mess somewhere. He looked hopeful.

"I'd love that..."

And I meant it. It sounded perfect. I was more at ease about this pregnancy, now that I'd gone through it once already.

Jasper leaned in, and kissed me gently. I pulled him tight against me, and kissed him with as much force as I could muster. Jasper smiled into the kiss, but pushed me away a little.

"We'll get to that later, my Pixie," he said, tapping my nose as I glared at him, "but for now, you have to go to your appointment"

I looked over at the clock to see that it was 3:30pm, and I had to be at my therapist's office in ten minutes. Cursing under my breathe, I rushed out the door quickly.

I had continued therapy for the past 5 years, ever since my first appointment at the hospital. It had helped, a lot.

The first year was hard, with a lot of ups and downs, but Jasper and I handled it, together.

The second year got a lot better, and I only slipped up, hurting myself twice. My therapist said that that was completely normal, and I was strong for telling her when it did. In that year I fell pregnant with Bella-Rose, and that was a tough transition period when she was born. Post-natal depression was difficult, but again, Jasper and I got through it together, with our beautiful baby girl, who was a spitting image of her father.

The third year of therapy was on and off, and I was going amazingly well, until Bella's father came back into her life. It was a difficult change. I felt selfish, but I would miss being Bella's only family.

The fourth year, I only saw my therapist once a month, to check in, see how I was going.

This year, would be my last year. In fact, this was my second last appointment. Things were so much better. I was not "all better", but I knew how to cope. I had learned strategies over the years to help me deal with problems that life threw at me.

Things weren't perfect. Jasper and I had our ups and downs. But I knew that it would be ok. Eventually. Because I loved him, and I let him get close to me, when I was too scared to even let myself get close to me.

**FINAL AUTHORS NOTE**

**It's over :'(**

**That was the end, and they got their happily ever after of sorts.**

**I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed all the way through this story, and everyone who came on board half way through, and toward the end. I have had an overwhelming amount of support with this story. **

**I want to thank everyone who added Close to alerts and favourites, and Nixxii-Cullen, who added me to her C2.**

**As most of you know, this story is dedicated to meilzdoggg01. I cannot articulate the friendship that I have with this amazing girl. She is my lifeline.**

**So that concludes Close, and I hope you all liked it, or hated it. I hope you felt something about it. That is all I can ask for :)**

**Love, Emmy xx**


End file.
